Motivated for friends
by Kirri Kitty
Summary: REWRITE Thanks reviewers! Kagome asks Kikyo to join Inuyasha's group so she can leave and train, she promises to return to the feudal era in two years to defeat Naraku if they haven't yet. She goes to Konoha to train as a ninja, and meets Kakashi.
1. Not strong enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto. If I did, many fans would kill me for making pairings they don't like.**

**Summery: Kagome asks Kikyo to join Inuyasha's group so she can leave and train, she promises to return to the feudal era in two years to defeat Naraku if they haven't yet. She goes to Konoha to train as a ninja, and meets Kakashi.**

**Author notes for story:**

**Kagome actually started going to the feudal era when she turned 9, but in the beginning of my story she's 10. Then when Naruto is 12 she's 18.**

**Same story with Kagome except younger, don't worry there is a REASON.**

**I'm making Kakashi 4 years younger. So instead of being 24 he'll be 20. When he first meets Kagome he's 12.**

**Kyuubi attacked when Kakashi was eight, not 12.**

**Everyone else is the same age.**

_**Chapter 1: Not strong enough.**_

Kagome felt weak. In this battle with Naraku, Inuyasha and Kikyo were fighting Naraku. Miroku and Sango were fighting some random demons. Shippo was using his foxfire on some of Naraku's tentacles. (I keep on writing testicles! XD Lol) Kagome was shooting some of her arrows not so well either. They hit but not with as much accuracy as Kikyo.

Kagome frowned she felt weaker than Shippo, who was three years younger than her. She looked over at Kikyo. She wanted to be like Kikyo she was beautiful and strong. Then she looked at Sango she was also beautiful and strong, and she had good taste in weapons.

"Ah, damn you Naraku!" Kikyo hissed, snapping Kagome back to reality.

"KIKYO… Wind scar!" Inuyasha screamed thrusting his sword to Naraku. Even though Inuyasha was very bloody and tired he didn't give up he would his last ounce of strength to save Kikyo.

"No Inuyasha you fool, did you forget Kanna is next to him?" Shippo yelled but was too late.

Inuyasha's fell limp on the ground his eyes widened as the wind scar came closer and closer to him.

Kikyo was too far away to do anything, and she didn't have enough strength to stand up.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo couldn't do anything. If they tried they would die too.

Shippo cried, calling Inuyasha's name.

With all the things happening, all the noise, Kagome just stopped thinking. She ran in front of Inuyasha and thrusted her arms out. Her hands formed claws as if she was going to grab the attack. She thought she could block the attack by putting up a barrier.

"No Kagome!" Sango and Miroku cried out for their friend.

Kikyo looked at the ground 'What a foolish girl.'

Then what happened next shocked everyone there, the Tessaiga's attack was absorbed into Kagome's palm.

Kagome looked scared and confused. She threw her arm forward trying to take it out.

Naraku laughed and signaled his demons to redirect their attacks to Kagome instead of Sango and Miroku.

Kagome gasped she was still thinking about the wind scar, and she wanted to kill those demons. She threw her arms in front of her for protection. Then the wind scar shot threw her hands and killed all the demons.

She looked at her hands shocked, and then she smiled. Her palms had Tessaiga's power.

Kikyo looked fascinated. 'How can she have Tessaiga's power if she's a miko? That's a demon sword. It should be purified not used against the enemies.'

Kikyo picked up her bow-string and aimed at Naraku. "Kagome concentrate on his demonic aura, and then use the wind scar on Naraku, that should create the backlash wave!"

Kagome used the wind scar at the same time as Kikyo. Their combined attack made the 'sacred backlash wave'. As the attack was traveling towards Naraku everyone gaped and stared.

In the knick of time Naraku teleported and the attack went to where he was last standing.

The battlefield was silent.

"I'm sorry guys I couldn't kill him… again." Kagome frowned.

"What are you talking about you did great, we'd be dead if it wasn't for you." Sango soothed.

"Maybe if I was faster he'd be dead." Kagome sighed.

"No I was slow too." Kikyo stated.

Everyone had the same question in their minds, but they waited till somebody else asked. After a while Miroku decided to ask.

"Kagome how did you do that?" Miroku finally asked.

"I-I don't know." Kagome stated looking at her hands.

"That was amazing." Sango complimented.

"Thanks that means a lot to me." Kagome started to have tears running down her face.

"Hey why are you crying? You did a good job." Inuyasha asked standing up.

"It's just, I'm barely useful in these situations, and you guys are always saving me and now I saved you." Kagome answered smiling.

"What do you mean Kagome you are plenty useful. You sense the jewel shards, you have helpful things from your era, and you have been training your spiritual powers with me and Kikyo." Miroku said trying to help Kagome feel better.

"Yeah, but none of those things will help me in battle." Kagome said sadly.

"Your arrows are very useful." Sango said also trying to help her feel better.

"No I can always run out of arrows, and my accuracy isn't that great either." Kagome countered, in the corner of her eyes she saw Kikyo slowly walking away.

"Wait Kikyo, I have to ask a favor of you." Kagome shouted running after her.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other confused.

Shippo skipped over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear "Cat fight."

Inuyasha picked him up by his tail and threw him against the ground a few times.

Sango and Miroku just sweat dropped while Kirara meowed.

**Kagome and Kikyo**

"What is this favor you need to ask of me?" Kikyo asked.

"I was wondering if you can stay with my group. At least, until I return?" Kagome asked while making small circles on the dirt with her feet.

"Why where are you going? How long might that be?" Kikyo asked without emotion showing on her face.

"I was planning on going to my own time, to train at this ninja place called "Konoha" so I can become stronger…" She looked over at her group. "For them."

Kikyo's eyes widened at her answer "Can't you train here?"

"No, I need to train a lot, and I don't want to slow them down even more." Kagome answered.

"I understand, how long do you plan on training?" Kikyo asked slightly smiling. When Kagome said she would train for her friends she grew even more respect towards her.

"I don't know, maybe two years if it's not too much trouble for you." Kagome said hopefully.

"Okay, two years on this very day, unless we are in a battle with Naraku, we will meet you at the bone-eaters well." Kikyo said turning her back to her and walking to their group.

"Let's go tell them." Kagome said running to the group pulling Kikyo with her. At that moment Kikyo was saddened remembering Kaede doing the same thing 51 years ago.

**Everyone**

"Hey guys, Kikyo and I have come up with a decision." Kagome stated.

"What's that Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Kagome will be going to her own time to train. I'm going to be with your group to help you find the shards. In two years we will pick her up at the bone-eaters well." Kikyo answered.

All of the groups jaws were open "T-two years?! Why so long!?" Sango asked.

"I need to be stronger, so I can help defeat Naraku." Kagome replied.

"Keh, I don't need your help to defeat Naraku I can do it all on my own!" Inuyasha said cockily.

Kagome laughed to herself. She would miss everyone but she would miss Inuyasha the most. She could never be with him though. She was ten and he was eighteen. Plus Kikyo and Inuyasha loved each other.

She would miss Sango's friendship, Inuyasha's cockiness and mysterious ways, Miroku's lecherous ways, Shippo's childish attempts to hurt Inuyasha and be brave, how cute and cool Kirara was.

They were all discussing the situation in the hut. Kagome was barely listening to them "I'm going to go outside and think for a while."

**Kagome**

She plopped down on the cold grass and looked up at the sky. She would miss sleeping under the starry skies knowing that Inuyasha was watching over her.

Memories plagued her mind. She saw all her friends protecting her and all the good times they had. They were her family. Kagome started to cry.

There was a loud slap noise coming from the hut along with a shriek of "You lecher!"

Kagome chuckled to herself and her small smile turned into a frown. Even though she hated it when Miroku grabbed women's butt she would now miss him doing so. It was her memory of him. 'Maybe by the time I come back Sango and Miroku will be married as well as Kikyo and Inuyasha.'

Kagome just had to suck it up. Then she stood up and walked back into the hut.

After a while the group finally agreed and let Kirara take her to the well.

They would miss her for two years. Life together without Kagome would be hard. She was like the group's glue.

**Ah finally done! Lol**

**Tell me weather or not I should continue this.**

**Don't worry Kakashi is in the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah by the way do you like Kagome's power?**

**She can do that with weapons and special attacks.**

**Oh yeah and bye the way sorry if I make Kakashi OOC I've never seen him as a kid. I know some stuff. I did some research at… 4:06 in the morning! Ah it's so late I've been 'researching' since 2:21 am!**

**Oh well I hope you like it then.**


	2. To Konoha, Kagome's new home

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did, fans wouldn't be very pleased now would they?**

**Authors notes:**

**Vote: Itachi older or Kagome and Kakashi younger?**

**Thank you all for reviewing. I feel loved. **

**Here's the real part of the story where you should determine whether or not I update or abandon this story.**

_**Chapter 2: To Konoha, Kagome's new home.**_

As soon as Kagome went home she told her mom and grandpa that she was going to go to Konoha to train for two years, her mother was happy, a ninja has to know math and English so it's like she's getting more education.

Kagome ran upstairs to her room to pack. When she went back downstairs she was carrying three heavy suitcases.

Kagome's grandpa had tears of joy running down his cheeks "Ah finally young Kagome (Does he always call her young Kagome or just sometimes?") is deciding to follow her ancestors clan that ran from generation to generation. At least one of them is going."

Souta stopped playing with his Nintendo and ran to his room. When it comes to the family's ancestors he was very strict. Too bad they never paid attention.

Kagome's mom looked up at her daughter. 'She's growing up and following in her father's footsteps.'

When Kagome was walking downstairs, she was lugging she giant bags.

"Kagome, you don't need all of that! How long are you going to stay there?" Her mom exclaimed.

"Um… about two years." Kagome hesitated.

Kagome's mom felt like fainting so she sat down on the couch. The back of her hand was on her forehead, like she had a fever. "I… won't … see my… baby girl… in so long." She cried.

Kagome sat by her mom and hugged her. "Don't worry I'll visit on all the holidays." Kagome soothed.

Kagome's mom cheered up and started scolding. "You better young lady."

Kagome left and called a cab. The cab stopped. The guy said she had to walk on her own the rest of the way because a ninja could attack.

'Well that's very nice, if a ninja could attack you could at _least_ offer me the shelter of your car.' She thought scowling while jumping out of the car and getting her bags.

She was walking and walking and became very tired. She wouldn't set camp until she saw a sign, so she can know if she was going the right way.

She finally saw a sign. She was running up to it. The words were blurry. The closer she got to it the better she could see it. Soon she could tell it was written in blood red paint. Running closer the letters started to form words. 'Forest of Death' she read. She stopped her eyes were wide open in fear 'Why is it called that? I hope it's just a coincidence.'

She just kept on walking straight. She was getting more scared there was crickets chirping loudly left and right. It was getting darker. An owls hooting made her jump.

As Kagome was walking she could have sworn she kept on hearing loud breathing. Like someone was having an asthma attack. Not just one person, four. Her heartbeat wasn't helping either, it was like watching a horror movie starring your self.

The breathing sounds were coming closer and closer. Her heart started pounding. _Dub dub… dub dub… dub dub_

Four sound ninja jumped in front of Kagome with Kunais in their hands. "We're going to kill you." One of them threatened moving closer to her.

Kagome jumped back and screamed. She couldn't defend herself, and had no weapons except the 'wind scar' in her hands but she didn't want to kill humans.

One of the sound ninjas grabbed and jerked her shoulders and she screamed only to get slapped across the face, she fell to the ground.

Another sound ninja was about to kick her in the stomach, she clenched her eyes and jaws shut waiting for the pain but after a while it never came. She opened one eye slightly and saw a masked grey haired boy standing right in front of her.

She was surprised she shut her eyes for one second and this boy knocked out or killed four sound ninjas. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Thank you. What's your name?"

Kakashi looked at her for a while before answering. "Kakashi, what's your name?"

When Kakashi looked back at her she blushed. 'He's so cute!' Kagome turned the other way and answered "Kagome."

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi couldn't tell if she was blushing or not because her cheeks were already red when that sound ninja hit her. 'She is pretty though.'

"I came here to train so I can be stronger, I'm supposed to go to Konoha but I got lost." Kagome answered embarrassed.

"Then follow me, I live there." He said walking ahead of her.

After twenty minutes of walking he heard her panting heavily, when he looked back at her he had to hold in his laughter. Her face was all red and sweat was prickling down her face and she was trying her best to tug on her bags.

"Do you need help?" Kakashi snickered.

'Oh god yes!' She thought then said in between pants "No, this is a… part of my… training."

Kakashi looked at her surprised 'She really is dedicated in becoming strong.'

"Okay then, we're almost there." Kakashi said "First we have to inform the hokage of your arrival."

"What or who is the hokage?" Kagome stopped.

"You don't know what a hokage is?" Kakashi looked at her suspiciously.

"No what is that?" She asked continuing to walk.

"First it's who." Kakashi corrected "Second it's the hidden leafs ruler."

"Oh okay." Kagome chimed.

"What country did you come from? Who is your kage?" Kakashi asked.

Kagome didn't know how to answer that. "Uh, Tokyo. Kami-sama."

Kakashi looked her in the eyes making her blush "Are you pretending to be stupid?"

Kagome flared "No!"

"Then what the hell kind of answer was that?!" Kakashi asked.

"Well I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Kagome said crossing her arms and turning away from him.

After he didn't say anything for a while Kagome turned back at him too see that he was walking way ahead of her. "Hey don't leave me here!" Kagome shrieked.

Kakashi chuckled. He was taking a rest on a log watching her pull her bags trying to catch up with him. "Are you _sure_ you don't need help?"

"Yup, I need to train." Kagome said confidently. 'If I accept then my pride will be broken.'

Kakashi sighed. "Training would be much easier if it wasn't so late and it wasn't here."

Kagome didn't say anything.

"If you seriously plan on carrying that the whole way then we should make a camp here. We'll continue our path tomorrow." Kakashi suggested.

"Are you tired?" Kagome asked.

"No, but it's late, and at, night, things pop up." Kakashi said trying to scare her.

"Then no I need to train." Kagome said. 'Not just for my pride but for my friends.'

Truth was they were both tired and sleepy.

"Why do you want to train so much? I know it's good to be strong but this is just too much." Kakashi asked trying to hold back a yawn.

"I'm motivated for friends. So I can protect them with my life." Kagome smiled weakly. "In my group I'm probably the weakest. I'm always the one to get kidnapped. I'm always the one, so I left so I can train in here."

Kakashi looked at her "How old are you?"

"I'm ten, you?" She asked.

"I'm twelve." He answered and got back to the point he was going to make "You know in our village girls our age don't care about training, they only care about their looks and boys… You may actually become strong."

"You mean it?!" Kagome beamed.

Kakashi nodded then continued walking. "You should rest now and we can get a fresh start in the morning.

Kagome frowned "I thought you just said I can be strong if I train."

Kakashi tried to turn this around then he thought of an idea "Think of setting camp as survival training."

"Survival training, that would be good since I travel a lot." She thought out loud.

"Yeah and training here your going to need to learn how to survive on the outdoors." Kakashi warned.

Kagome thought for a while. "Okay, I'll set up the camp while you look for wood."

Kakashi nodded and leapt off his feet deeper in the woods 'Cool, how did he do that? Is he a demon or half demon?" She thought to herself.

She made two beds right next to each other and he set a fire above their heads.

"Hey why do you wear a Mask?" Kagome asked.

"I cover my face because a ninja must never show emotion." Kakashi answered.

"Why?" Kagome asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"None of your business." Kakashi said with a bored tone. He didn't feel like going over all the ninja codes to a dumb girl.

"How rude." Kagome pouted.

"What about you, why do you wear that inappropriate skirt?" Kakashi asked trying to take the subject off of him.

Kagome glared and blushed. "It's my uniform!"

"If you like dressing like that, you should call Jiraija. He might put you in one of his future books. I heard he was writing something called "Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi smirked.

"Well why don't you look for an audition for "The mask of Zorro"? Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"Oh well, when we go to the village you better get new clothes. Just buy something you can fight in." Kakashi suggested.

"I have my own fighting clothes I got it from one of my friends." Kagome smiled. "Hey, if you are twelve then why do you have grey hair?"

Kakashi's head popped a vein "It's not _grey_ it's silver!"

"That's not silver my friends hair is silver, much whiter."

"Then mine is dark silver." Kakashi snorted.

"We should burn out the fire so the enemy doesn't see it." Kakashi said about to blow it out.

"No I can just put up a barrier around us." Kagome suggested putting up a barrier.

'Only strong ninja can do that. How can a regular girl do that?' he thought. "Wait, if you could put up a barrier, why didn't you put one up when the sound ninjas attacked you?"

Kagome sighed. "Yet another reason for me to train, I can only use my miko powers when I'm not in danger. I get to nervous. So I need to find a method of meditating.

"Miko powers, are you a priestess?" Kakashi asked.

Kagome thought to herself. "I guess you can say I am."

"Oh okay then good night." Kakashi yawned lying down.

"Good night, Kakashi." Kagome lay down too.

That night they slept peacefully and unknowingly to them, the fire burned out and Kakashi and Kagome huddled together for warmth. The colder it got the tighter they embraced each other.

**Other side of the well **(I'm only going to add stuff like this once in a while)

The group hadn't even been without Kagome for two days and everyone was bickering.

Koga had arrived looking for 'his' woman. He was so pissed to find out that he wouldn't see her for two whole years.

Basically if you looked at you would see Inuyasha and Koga battling each other. Kikyo was trying to hold back Inuyasha. Shippo was crying bonking Kikyo on the head screaming "I want Kagome! You made her go away!"

Sango and Miroku were just watching them from the sidelines, shaking their heads. They were too mature to get into that fight.

Sango was at peace right now. Miroku wasn't groping her… She spoke too soon.

**SMACK!**

That smack made everyone stop fighting and just stare at them.

**Ah yes another chapter done! Should I continue? Is it good?**

**Anyway don't forget to vote.**

**If you liked it review and I'll update.**


	3. The next morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, if I did, some characters wouldn't exist. **

**Authors notes:**

**Vote: Itachi older or Kagome and Kakashi younger?**

**Sorry for the Kakashi age thing.**

**Thank you all for reviewing. I feel loved. :)**

**Sorry I didn't update these past three days, but I was waiting for people to vote but nobody did anyway so that was just pointless. T-T…XD… Oh well.**

_**Chapter 3: The next morning**_

Kakashi and Kagome were slightly snoring and sleeping soundly. The sun was rising on Kakashi's side so that meant the sun would go on Kagome's eyes.

Kakashi was sleeping so well, he was dreaming back to the time when Obito was still alive. It made him happy. He didn't know why but Rin wasn't there. She was replaced by another girl, a prettier one. She was wearing skimpy clothes and had long puffy raven hair. Then Rin Came out of nowhere and slapped him…

When Kagome felt some unwanted warmth on her closed eyes, she opened her eyes to be welcomed by the burning sun. She winced but she felt something around her waist. She looked down and saw Kakashi then she slapped him out of instincts …

Kakashi jumped up from his dream and felt pain on his cheek. Then he looked up and saw a blushing Kagome. "What the hell was that for?"

"You pervert! You were hugging me!" Kagome screamed. They had their foreheads up against each other, and had angry faces.

"I didn't _mean_ to hug you, I was asleep." Kakashi snapped "How is "hugging" you being a pervert?"

"…" Kagome didn't have an answer for that.

"What? No 'sorry for slapping your face?" Kakashi demanded.

"Sorry for slapping your face." Kagome grumbled under her breath. 'Oh no I'm becoming a grouch, I need a bath.' Kagome thought "How much longer until we get there?"

"If we leave now… we'll get there in an hour." Kakashi answered.

Kagome was folding the 'beds' and stuffing them in her bag. "Okay let's go."

Kagome was trying to make this travel a little bit more fun so she told a joke. When she was done, she laughed at her own joke slightly and she looked back at his bored expression.

Kagome blushed and turned away "You know you are humorless."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow 'I'm humorless? Okay what kind of prank would Obito do?' As Kakashi was looking around he saw a worm sitting on a leaf. In his mind he laughed evilly and picked it up. Then he placed in on Kagome's shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, what's that on your shoulder?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh?" Kagome looked down at the worm and screamed loudly. It echoed throughout the whole forest. It's a good thing it was morning and not many enemies would come out at this time.

Kagome fainted on the ground and the worm squired away.

Kakashi laughed "Now look who is humorless can't you take a joke?"

"…"

'She looks pretty there. She's just sleeping there, peacefully. Whoa what am I thinking? Should I carry her back? No, she would slap me.' Kakashi thought. 'I'll go look for food, and when she wakes up we'll eat.'

Kagome smelt some meat. Its delicious aroma was planted in her nose. She wanted to have some. Kagome moaned in her sleep. "That smells good." She whispered. Then it started to smell burnt.

Kagome opened her eyes to see two burnt rabbits being cooked and Kakashi asleep next to it. She got up and blew out the fire. Then she went to walk back to her spot when she tripped on some of the rabbit's blood.

Kagome fell on top of Kakashi and his eyes snapped open. Then he smirked. "Oh and you call _me_ the pervert."

Kagome was blushing madly "Shut up, I tripped."

"Sure you did." Kakashi teased.

"Let's eat." Kagome said changing the subject.

"You know you burned the rabbit." Kakashi pointed out.

Kagome glared at him "You were the one that cooked it!"

"You were the one that took it out. If you took it out sooner then it wouldn't have burned." Kakashi countered.

Somewhere deep in Kagome's brain something exploded. "That makes no sense!"

Kakashi laughed 'How can she be a ninja if she let's me get to her like this?'

Kagome turned her head with a 'humph'.

They ate silently and started to travel again.

**Hokage**

"Do you think Kakashi is okay? He left for that mission yesterday. He should have been back by now." Rin asked the hokage, her old sensei worriedly.

"Don't worry Rin, Kakashi should be just fine." The third hokage answered.

"You're right he's strong." Rin said proudly, she made a dreamy face and thought 'He can't leave a beautiful girl like me waiting.'

The hokage looked at another piece of paper on his stack of paper. There was a picture of a girl on it. 'So she wants to come back here and become a ninja.'

Rin saw the serious look on her hokage's face "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember Kimbamaru Higurashi?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was a village hero." Rin stated intelligently. "They have a Kekkei Genkai called Ryusengan. Their special techniques are 'Absorbing palm technique, super speed, and Claw transformation, right?"

"His daughter is coming today or tomorrow for training." He said nodding his head.

"How old is she?" Rin asked pretending to be excited in making a new friend. 'She better be old, I don't want anymore competition for Kakashi.'

"She is… ten." He said scanning the paper.

Rin had anime tears running down her face. "Bring her on I can take her!" She yelled punching the air.

"Calm down, she'll only train here for two years." He laughed "You know you are so nice but when it comes to Kakashi, when it comes to other girls about your age, you scare even me."

Rin laughed with a fake smile. "I take that as a compliment, Sarutobi-sensei."

The door opened and a guard came in "Kakashi has arrived from his mission, he brought along a young girl."

"Bring her here." The third commanded while putting on his hokage hat.

A few minutes later Kakashi came in with Kagome and that guard.

The moment Kagome entered that room; Rin could already tell that she didn't like her. In Rin's mind she saw herself pouncing on Kagome, scratching her eyes out, punching her guts, and ripping her pretty black hair off.

"Kakashi, Rin, leave this room." He said kindly. "Guard, go back to your post."

Once they left the third motioned Kagome to sit down. "So, Kagome what brings you here?"

"Before, my father always wanted me to come here. Now I _need_ the training." Kagome said firmly.

"May I ask you a few questions first?" He asked.

"Of course you can." Kagome beamed. 'People are so nice over here.'

He gave her a serious look. "Are you planning on becoming a Konoha ninja?"

"No I don't want to be a ninja." Kagome threw her arms around in front of her.

"Then you can't train here." He stared at her.

"What? why?" She gasped and stopped moving.

"We don't know if you might join another village and go against us. You might use our own jutsus against us." He clasped his hands together. "So if you want to train here, you have to pledge your allegiance to this village."

"Okay, how do I?" Kagome sighed.

"You have to wear the headband." He smiled.

"…And where do I get the headband?" Kagome asked running out of patience.

"You have to go to the academy." The third chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome demanded.

"I don't know how long it will take you to pass the academy, some take weeks, months, years." He answered. "You don't even know the hand signs yet."

Kagome looked down. "Can't you just give me a headband?"

"Ha ha no, good try though." Sarutobi laughed.

"Okay, when do I start?" She asked tiredly.

"In approximately two hours." He stood up "You better hurry and buy your Kunai and Shuriken."

Kagome stood there wide-eyed "TWO HOURS?" Kagome stood up abruptly "Ouch, head rush."

Sarutobi watched as she ran out. 'She forgot her bags.'

As if on q, she came back in "Forgot my bags."

**Feudal era**

The group was sitting around the fire. Koga's group already left. It was a beautiful night but in Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's point of views. It was dull. No 'Inuyasha, SIT! No cheerful girl to lighten them up. No Kagome trying to set Sango and Miroku up. No Kagome to defend Shippo.

Sango sighed and poked the fire. '729 days to go.'

"What are you three moping for?! Kagome is gone! So what?! She was just slowing us down! I for one am glad she's gone!" Inuyasha huffed.

Miroku looked at him through squinted eyes. Yes, indeed he missed Kagome's incantation spell.

Sango glared at Inuyasha. "Don't kid yourself."

Shippo jumped on Miroku's head. "I can't believe you would say that, Inuyasha, after all she's done for you!"

Inuyasha's eyes shaded then he turned away "Keh!"

Kikyo just sat there quietly. She had no idea that with Kagome's absence, this would become of the group.

**Hokage's office **(One week and three days later)

"Lord Hokage, I wish to speak with you about 'Higurashi, Kagome." Itobey Loon, Kagome's academy sensei requested.

"What about her?" He asked looking up from his painting curiously.

"She is good at controlling her chakra, she's smart, and very good with weapons but…" Itobey trailed off.

"…but?" Sarutobi asked him to continue.

"She can't remember her hand signs! It's driving me crazy! She's a perfect student; in fact she's one of my top students, except for that. I'd pass her by now, but she has to know them." He yelled gripping his hair.

That was new. How can a smart girl not know the hand signs? "Which ones can't she remember?"

Itobey thought for a moment. "Tori (Bird), Hitsuji (Ram), and U (Rabbit)."

"Give her some time, dismissed." The hokage turned away.

**Classroom**

Kagome was staring at one of her classmates. He was so hot! He might not have been very nice but his looks made up for that. He was the top student. Many fan girls. His name, Uchiha Itachi.

Kagome forgot about Kakashi, she hasn't seen him since they arrived, but what can you expect? He was a chunin.

The sensei left to go to the Hokage's office a while ago. Some chunin had a mission to take over for the day. No name as of yet.

Kagome wanted to talk to Itachi. Yet she didn't want to seem like a fan girl, so she on purposely broke her pencil. To ask to borrow a pencil, she reached one finger out to poke Itachi's back when…

The door opened and a familiar grey haired chunin entered "Okay class, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm going to take over for today…"

**I hope that put you on the end of your wheely chair CrazyLady #1**

**Lol just kidding.**

**Happy Valentines Day! Its three hours too late for that... but oh well!**

**Since Rin looks like Sakura, and are the same when it comes to their crushes I'm making Rin have Sakura's personality. Kind, mean, and competitive.**


	4. Fantasy

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto. If I did, the shows wouldn't be that popular.**

**Author notes:**

**I _might _not update until Tuesday, I'm at my cousin's house.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews… my cousin is jealous; she thinks they are just people.**

**Story notes: **

**This is the last chapter I'll do until the ages are set.**

**Kagome and Kakashi younger are winning.**

**I know Kagome is a total fan girl but I just don't buy that whole 'Everyone is a fan girl but her' thing. Soon she won't be this bad though.**

_**Chapter 4: Fantasy**_

The door opened and a familiar grey haired chunin entered "Okay class, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm going to take over for today…"

Kagome just stared at him 'Score! Two hot guys are in my class!' Kagome's thoughts boomed.

Kakashi walked up to the chalkboard and started to write instructions down. "We are going to try a teamwork exercise. A group of two, I'm included. Since this class has an odd number of students." Kakashi said "Line up."

The students all lined up in a straight line. Boys were groaning and girls were excited that they would be paired up with their crushes.

"You will be paired up by your last names. Whoever's name is next to yours." Kakashi explained reading the list. After some names he found himself. "… Hatake Kakashi and Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome sighed wistfully. 'Yes I got one! I wonder who Itachi got.'

"… Uchiha Itachi and Umino Iruka." Kakashi said.

'Uh oh, this won't be good. Iruka sees Itachi as a rival. I hope they won't fight.' Kagome thought. Her face had a look of horror. (Iruka is like Naruto, Itachi is like Sasuke.)

"The task is to use each others abilities in a double fight. For example, Kagome and I, against Itachi and Iruka."

Kagome gawked 'No, I don't want to fight against Itachi!'

"Your teacher already assigned us to our opponents." He read the opponents and Kagome crossed her fingers. "…Uchiha Itachi and Umino Iruka versus Haimoto Yura and Habumo Sekkai. (Can you tell I'm just making up the names as I type? Well I am lol.)

Kagome let her held breath out slowly. 'Thank Kami-sama.'

After some time he read theirs. "Higurashi Kagome and I will be against Sarutobi Asuma and Shiranui Genma."

'This will be a piece of cake.' They all snickered in their minds. Kagome was a little scared and nervous because Asuma was the Hokage's son. (Is he? Or they just have the same last names.)

"As soon as you get in your ready stance outside, you may begin." Kakashi said walking up to his partner, Kagome.

"It's been a while there. Do you remember me?" Kagome asked jokingly.

Kakashi saw this as a joke and played along in his own way. "How could I forget you?" He saw Kagome faintly smirk. "You cleaned my house last month, correct?"

Kagome almost fell over "Hey I thought you were playing along." Kagome pouted.

"Let's go, we have a match to win." Kakashi said.

As soon as they got outside in their ready stance they charged at each other. Kunais were clanging together. After a while Asuma decided it was time to take this fight to the next step. He took out his knuckle knives and put his chakra into it. Kagome was shocked that a genin could do that so she froze. He was about to hit her when from a distance, Kurenai screamed.

When he looked back at Kurenai, she was losing. Kagome saw her chance, she kicked of his knuckle knives and round house kicked him.

**Feudal era**

The group was walking down the smooth dirt road. They just got a jewel shard. They were tired but Inuyasha insisted on going. At least with Kagome they could have rest. With Kikyo she never got tired, because instead of walking she always rode a horse. When that horse got tired, she traded it for a new horse.

Kirara was too tired by now. She couldn't even transform anymore. "Oh no, Kirara! Are you okay?" Sango yelled. Kirara transformed while they were still riding her. Sango and Miroku landed on their feet while Shippo landed on his head.

Inuyasha stopped from where he was and looked back. "Will you guys hurry up?!"

Sango glared at him.

Miroku calmly walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, we are humans, we need rest."

"Keh, Kikyo is a human and _she _doesn't rest all the time." Inuyasha snorted.

Sango had it, she threw a fit. "Will you just shut up with your 'Kikyo this, Kikyo that, priestess this, priestess that?!"

Shippo jumped on her shoulder "Yeah, we're tired of you comparing us to her. The reason she isn't tired is because she is always riding horses!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth in shock. They _never_ stood up to him before. "Well you guys are always riding Kirara!" He countered.

"No, only when we get too tired, besides demons need rest as well." Miroku said trying to smile.

Inuyasha was about to retort when Sango cut him off.

"We put up with Kikyo, you put up with our human needs." Sango said lowly so Kikyo wouldn't hear.

'Do they really not like Kikyo?' Inuyasha turned around. 'Fine, meet us in the next village."

**After the fight**

Kagome and Kakashi won easily. Kagome would have been badly hurt if he didn't pull her out of danger. She was trying to do a jutsu but she mixed up the hand signs and it made something else that attacked _her _and her opponent. Whatever it was it wasn't a leaf jutsu.

When Kakashi and Kagome were fighting their opponents Kakashi noticed that Kagome kept on staring at Itachi Uchiha.

'Am I jealous?' Kakashi thought.

"Are you okay Kakashi?" Kagome asked the zoned out boy.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kakashi looked at her. 'No, I'm not jealous.'

Itachi walked pass them and Kagome blushed and waved.

Kakashi saw how Kagome blushed and gave Itachi an Icy glare. 'Okay, maybe I'm a little jealous.'

Itachi and Iruka won in seconds. They didn't use teamwork at all. Itachi won the battle in one move. Iruka cheered saying 'they' won.

**Feudal era (Sango, Shippo, and Miroku)**

Shippo was still on Sango's shoulder. "Sango that was so cool how you told off Inuyasha like that."

Sango smiled. "Well he had it coming. He's such an egotistical, arrogant jerk. It's a wonder how Kagome put up with him, let alone love him."

Miroku patted her shoulder. "Well said, Sango." His hand started to trail down.

"Do you want to keep that hand?" Sango asked angrily.

He quickly took off his hand and laughed nervously.

**Classroom**

All of them sat together to rest from the battle, and some how Kagome was in the middle of Kakashi and Itachi.

Kakashi was glaring at Itachi once in a while.

Itachi just sat there ignoring him, at times he felt like smirking. 'One or two more years until Sasuke will have to go through this.'

'This is my fantasy.' Kagome thought sighing quietly out loud.

Kakashi stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Okay class part one of the spar has been completed. Now we switch." He read the new list. His head felt like exploding.

Kagome looked at the pissed off Kakashi. He was clenching his hands, wrinkling the paper.

Through clenched teeth he read the new list. "Higurashi Kagome and Uchiha Itachi versus…" He stared at the paper in shock "Sarutobi Asuma and I"

When he said Kagome and Itachi Kagome was above the heavens. When he said versus Kakashi, she fell back down to earth and continued all the way to hell.

Asuma smirked. "This will be interesting.' He knew about his crush on her, and her crush on both Itachi and him.

Itachi couldn't care less he was kind of glad that he would get to kick his ass for all that glaring.

As soon as they walked out again, every one started to fight again. Kagome decided she was going to fight Kakashi since she already fought Asuma. She was about to jump to him when Itachi held her back by her obi. She looked back at him with a questioning look.

"I'm fighting Hatake, this is personal." Itachi said.

'What's personal?' Kagome thought 'In my fantasy you are fighting for my affection.'

As if Itachi read her mind and disapproved he said "I'm fighting for all those glares he gave me."

"Oh okay." Kagome said awkwardly. "Isn't this supposed to be a teamwork thingy?"

Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector showing his Sharingan "This is an exception."

Asuma and Kagome gulped and started to fight by themselves.

Occasionally, they looked at the other two fighting.

**Feudal era**

It was already pretty dark and they would soon go back with Inuyasha and Kikyo soon. They really didn't want to go to them but they needed Inuyasha's strength. Also to find Naraku, they needed Kikyo's abilities. They felt like they were betraying Kagome though.

"Miroku, I wish Kagome would come back soon." Sango told the monk that was sitting across from her.

He looked up "So do I, but she wants to be stronger so she needs to train."

Sango shook her head "No! A person like Kagome isn't meant to fight!"

Miroku and Shippo watched her as she continued her argument.

"Kagome is a kind person, to the kids and to the elderly. I can't see Kagome harming even a fly." Sango looked down "Kagome has this… aura and personality radiating off her body, it makes me feel good and at peace when she's near."

Miroku nodded "Yes that is why Kagome has many friends. When they have a past like Inuyasha's, yours, Shippo's and even my own, they find peace in Kagome's soul."

Shippo became happier. 'People look up to my best friend, no, my sister.'

Sango still looked down though. "I guess I always envied her for that. When she becomes a fighter, I really hope her soul stays the same."

Miroku walked up to her and rubbed her back softly "I hope so too."

Shippo didn't want to intrude on their moment or anything but it was late. He was about to snap them out of their fantasy when he thought about Kagome. 'She wouldn't want me to intrude. She wants them together.' Shippo just lie down and fell asleep.

**Back to the spar**

Everyone was already done sparing except for Kakashi and Itachi. They both looked tired, but Kakashi was more tired. In fact, he was almost out of chakra but his will alone let him fight.

Kagome was looking at them with tears in her eyes. 'This is **not** a fantasy. Not even close.'

Kagome and the others begged them to stop but they were all ignored. Iruka was sent to go get the hokage to break the fight up.

Kakashi made the chidori and Itachi made his own jutsu. They ran to each other to clash.

As Itachi ran he smirked 'His chidori is weak. I might kill him here.'

As Kakashi ran he thought. 'This is my last attack, I don't have anymore chakra.'

Kagome had tears falling down her cheeks. She knew they were planning on fighting to the death. "Not if I can help it."

The hokage and Iruka came just in time to see Kagome jump in the middle of the two. She made two small barriers on both of her hands.

Even though she had a barrier, both of their attacks were too strong and in made an explosion. If Kagome wasn't there it would have been a bigger one. The explosion did minor damage to Kakashi and Itachi because she made the barriers go around them instead of her. As for Kagome, she got major damage.

Kakashi stood up shakily "What happened." He opened his eyes and saw medic ninjas taking Kagome, Itachi, and him to the hospital.

Kakashi did a double take. 'Kagome, What happened to her?!'

She was covered in brood, her face was pale, and one of her eyes was open and was a dull brown color. Itachi had a few bruises on his body. He couldn't see himself but he knew that it wasn't more than a few bruises.

"We're going to have to put Higurashi Kagome in the E.R for intensive care!" One of the nurses screamed.

'No not Kagome!' Kakashi thought he tried to get up but was bided by straps.

"She might not make it!" Another nurse screamed.

"No Kagome, don't die! Don't leave me like Obito!" Kakashi screamed.

Kagome heared a voice and her dull brown eyes filled with some life again. "Kakashi, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Kakashi informed somewhat relieved to hear her voice.

She shut her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

**Sorry if it wasn't that good but I was kind of rushing since I'm at my cousin's house. She's sleeping. Well please leave a review.**

**Yup, I wrote this while she was sleeping for 15 minutes and while she is in school for 20 minutes. She's still in school, for another 4 hours.**

**By any chance does any body think Rin is Sakura's mom?**


	5. Rising miko, fangirl no more

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, if I did you guys would be pissed off that I made something that could be so good, so bad.**

**Author notes:**

**I told you I'd try to update. I won't let you down. When I say I'll update, I'll update. ;)**

**Don't worry Kiki, I don't plan to end this story with a character death… maybe… Muahaha! **

**Story notes:**

**Ages:**

**Kagome- 10**

**Itachi- 10**

**Kakashi- 12**

**Everyone else is the age they are supposed to be.**

**Rookie nine- 4-5**

**You may see some ages at the end.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they make me happy!**

**_Chapter 5- Rising miko, fan girl no more!_**

Beep…

Kagome moaned.

Beep…

'Shut up!' Kagome yelled.

Beep…

'I'm going to kick your ass if you don't shut up!'

Beep…

That same annoying noise was going on and on. It was slow and came every second, it wasn't that loud but it was so annoying!

Beep…

'There it is again!'

Beep…

And again…

Beep…

'What the hell is that?!' Kagome thought in her sleep.

Beep…

Kagome mentally screamed 'Will somebody shut that thing up?!' when nobody came she tried to get up to turn it off herself. 'Ouch! My body hurts!'

She once again fell into unconsciousness.

The next day she woke up to a…

Beep…

The beeping noises continued but she concentrated on the voices in the background. She heard familiar voices in the background.

"Let me visit Kagome, please?" a familiar boy's voice asked.

'That's Kakashi.' She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. 'What happened? Why can't I move?'

"I'm sorry but in the condition she's in she can't have visitors. She's unconscious and…"

'That's the nurse's voice.' Kagome thought trying to remember that voice. 'So that means I'm in the hospital, and that noise is my heart rate.'

"I'm sorry to say, at this rate, she's going to die soon." A woman said softly.

'What, _I'm_ going to die?!' Kagome cried 'I need to wake up!'

"No, she can't die. What about medics?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Many medics have tried to help her, but some of her organs are gone." She continued "The only medic that can help her even a little bit is Tsunade, but she isn't even near this village, sorry."

'This is all my fault, if I wasn't such a fan girl, I wouldn't be in this mess! No even if it wasn't them I would still go in.' Kagome thought. Tears were streaming down her face. 'I'm a miko, I'll heal myself. I **need** to concentrate.'

Beep…

'I can't concentrate with all this noise!' Kagome yelled in her head. 'I **have **to.'

Kagome concentrated all her energy to flow through her body. She drowned out all the noises and distractions. She felt her miko powers engulfing her body. She felt some of her organs reforming. It hurt but she continued. The pain she felt soon subsided.

Kakashi was still arguing with the nurse. She wouldn't let him see the girl that saved his life. Not to mention she was dying! She could at least let him spend that time with her.

"Listen young man, she can't have visitors…" the nurse scolded. She was giving him many reasons as to _why_ she can't have visitors.

Kakashi just stared at her blankly. To him all her heard was 'blah, blah, blah'. He looked at Kagome in the corner of his eye then his eyes widened. 'Kagome's body is glowing!'

The nurse saw his face and stopped talking. She turned to face in the direction he was looking at. Then she had a similar face expression.

Kagome soon stood up and yelled "Yes, I did it! I focused on using my powers!"

The nurse ran up to Kagome "Young lady, you are in no shape to be moving about!" She scolded like she had with Kakashi.

"Are you dumb?! I'm the patient I know I'm okay." Kagome spat angrily.

"No you're not! I'm the nurse. I should know…" The nurse glared. "And keep your voice down there are other patients here."

"Don't you have eyes? I healed myself. Where is your manager?" Kagome yelled. "How dare you, not let me have visitors when I'm _dying!_" (This is so my grandma, every time we go somewhere she complains about something.)

"You don't look healed." The nurse looked scared but she was confident, she was only doing her job. "She's down stairs."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?!" Kagome asked jumping on her feet. She was still dizzy from using so much energy. When she pulled herself together, she started to walk to the door.

Kakashi was so happy and shocked to see her awake and on her feet so fast. He couldn't hold back anymore. He ran up to her and embraced her. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Kagome looked confused for a minute and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Then she hugged him back. "You were worried about me?"

Kakashi still didn't let her go, "Yes, I thought you were going to die."

"How long was I out?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Three days, if you didn't heal yourself the nurse said you would die by tonight." Kakashi said loosening his tight embrace.

Kagome nodded her head and smiled sadly.

"Do you know what the funny thing is?" Kakashi asked smiling.

"What?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yesterday and today, you kept on complaining about a noise. You kept on screaming 'Shut up!' and 'Shut up or I'll keep your ass!' that was so funny, I heard you from the waiting room." Kakashi laughed. When he mocked her voice he used an annoying, bumpy, girly, tone.

Kagome blushed a deep red. "Let's get out of here. I hate hospitals."

They left totally forgetting to complain to the manager.

"Hey, whatever happened to Itachi?" Kagome asked.

Kakashi felt a pang in his chest. "He's in the academy."

"Oh okay that's good." Kagome sighed in relief.

'Why doesn't she like **_me_** I'm a chunin, he's a genin. Is it because he is an Uchiha? Why? I have fan girls too!' Kakashi thought. 'No, I am not jealous. Why would I be?'

Itachi saw the two walking together. 'I'm going to make Kakashi so jealous he'll kill _himself_.'

Kakashi and Kagome saw Itachi walking up to them.

Itachi stopped right in front of Kagome. He thought that would be enough to make her blush but it didn't. "Do you want to take a walk with me?"

Kagome just waved to him "No, I'm walking with Kakashi."

As they passed Itachi, Kakashi smiled and blushed a little bit inside his mask.

Even after they passed him, Itachi just stood there wide-eyed. One of his biggest fan girls didn't blush when seeing him, **and **rejected him.

**Feudal era**

Inuyasha was perched up on a tree. Kikyo was healing a wounded man and not too far away Sango was leaning on a fence, next to Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Oh great, right when I feel like traveling that's when _they_ decide they want to take a rest." Sango huffed.

Miroku nodded "I don't know why we listen to Inuyasha. It's not as if he's the group leader."

Shippo was licking a sweet dessert on a stick. He missed Kagome's candy. "He may not be the leader but he sure is as bossy as one."

Sango laughed. "That is true but we _are_ stopping for a good cause." She said looking at Kikyo healing people.

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha and saw that he was smiling at Kikyo. "Hey guys? Do you think that when Kagome returns Kikyo will stay with us?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other when Miroku spoke "I don't know, seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo will make Kagome sad, she might end up leaving our group. If she leaves then we leave."

Sango also gave her opinion. "I don't like what Inuyasha is doing to poor Kagome but I think it would be better for her…" They looked at her confused. "I mean Kagome deserves **much** better than Inuyasha. Seeing him with Kikyo might open up her eyes."

They all agreed but they didn't want to see Kagome getting hurt. Either way, Kikyo or not, Kagome will end up getting hurt. They all knew about Inuyasha and Kikyo's 'nightly visits.'

**Kakashi and Kagome**

'I can't believe she would rather be with me than with Itachi.' Kakashi thought happily.

Kagome's stomach growled, and she blushed. Hey she's been in a coma like state. What can you expect?

"Do you want to eat with me at Korean BBQ?" Kakashi asked. "My treat."

"Okay sure I'd love to!" Kagome said dragging him to the place. "They saw a team of chunin; they called themselves the Ino-Shika-Chou.

"Hey you guys." Kakashi waved.

Kagome never met them before so she shyly said 'hi.'

They sat a few booths away from them. Kagome smiled brightly at him.

Kakashi just looked at her. Then he slightly turned his head to see the Ino-Shika-Chou, all looking at him. They all showed him a thumbs up, each with a huge grin. Kakashi shook his head at their behavior. 'Is this even a d-date?'

"So Kakashi what are you getting?" Kagome asked.

When the waitress came, they told her their orders.

While waiting for their orders they talked about this and that.

"Hey Kagome, I just wanted to say 'thank you' for saving our lives." Kakashi said.

Kagome smiled. "Your welcome, this kind of stuff is second nature with me."

The waitress came and gave them their orders.

"So, while we eat, do you want to tell me about your team?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, you already met Rin, She is also twelve, a good medic, nice to all people, well except girls our age." Kakashi said laughing a little bit.

"Why is she only mean to girls?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, she has a crush on me, and she thinks of other girls our age as her competition."

Kagome didn't want to say what would come out of her mouth. "If you really like her then she shouldn't worry."

"I guess your right…" Kakashi pondered.

'I wish I never brought it up. Is it true?' Kagome thought sadly. She was still smiling a fake smile on the outside.

"…but I don't like her like that. I only see her as a team mate." Kakashi finished.

Kagome brightened up. 'Wait, was I jealous just now? No, I don't want to be involved in any more love triangles!'

"… and that's all about Rin." Kakashi finished.

Kagome was so busy arguing with herself she didn't even hear him talk more about Rin. She could either tell Kakashi she didn't hear and zoned out. Or she can ask about the other team mates. 'Do I want to hear more about Rin right now? No.' "What about your other team mate?"

Kakashi just sat there for a while; he had a sad expression on his face. "My other team mates name _was_ Obito Uchiha. He was a prankster. He was always late to class, not to mention with lame excuses. He always saw me as a rival because he liked Rin and she liked me. Not only because of that, but I always looked down on him. He died protecting me and gave me my sharingan. I never knew his true strength until that day. All I can say about him is… he was and always will be my best friend."

Kagome was on the verge of tears "What a sad and beautiful story!"

Kakashi shrugged and continued to eat.

"What about your sensei?" Kagome asked excited to hear another beautiful story.

"Did you learn about the fourth hokage yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded.

"He was my sensei. He was a great, loyal, fun teacher. He died sealing up the nine-tailed fox into his baby." Kakashi said sadly.

"Oh that's sad. Where is the baby now?" Kagome asked.

"He lives with his mom in a small apartment." Kakashi answered.

"That's good." Kagome smiled.

"What about your group?" Kakashi asked.

Kagome didn't want to tell him about the time traveling thing yet. So she just told him about her group. How she met them. She told him everything about there being demons and half demons in a far away village and their goal to killing Naraku. She also told him about her other allies.

"Let's see there's Sango, she's my best friend, she also made me my kimono's and my fighting clothes (Sango's armor and Kagome's are the same.) and she's sixteen. There's Shippo, he's like my little brother, and he's seven. Miroku, the pervert of the group, although I think he's in love with Sango, he's nine-teen. Last but not least, Inuyasha, he's like the leader of the group. He was my first love and he's eighteen. When I left them to train for two years, I asked Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex girlfriend, to go with them. She has my miko abilities, except hers are fully developed. She's also 18."

Kakashi just stared at her as she said that long run on sentence, but he capured every word. 'I hate Inuyasha, Itachi, Hojo, Koga, and Miroku.' He hated Miroku only because he touched her butt, and he hasn't.

"Eventually all those guys will realize the ones they have to go with. Sango and Miroku, Koga and Ayame, Hojo with someone that isn't me, and as much as I hate this Inuyasha…with Kikyo.

"Do you still love Inuyasha?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't help but feel a little love for him." Kagome answered truthfully.

Kakashi looked down "We'd better finish before it gets cold."

In that awkward seven minutes they finished their food and Kakashi walked Kagome home.

When Kakashi stopped walking in front of Kagome's apartment Kagome hugged him for a while then skipped inside her apartment. Kakashi smiled then turned back to his own place.

Unknown to them both, there was an angry looking girl across the street. Her hands clenched and her eyes twitched. The nice medic cracked. She would get Kagome back.

'How dare she hug _my_ Kakashi!' Rin thought angrily. 'Just you wait **_Hagome/Kahome_** I'll get you back!'

**I know, I know, this one was kind of boring. Well anyway just to get these two boring things out of them way I combined them to make one big boring chapter lol.**

**It's 5:04 in the morning! OMG! Well since I might not update till Tuesday, I'll give you a little spoiler of the next chapter.**

**The next chapter is too good to give away but the chapter after that, Kagome will meet Naruto!**


	6. Rin's plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. If I did… well let's just say, I'd be sued!**

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry I posted that… story up. My cousin wrote it and I made her mad. So she said if I didn't post it saying it was mine she would do something gross. If you have a weak stomach, don't ask. Still it was pretty good for her first one.**

**Sorry I took 2 days longer then I said but I forgot where I was so I had to read it again.**

**I just realized that Rin can't be Sakura's mom because that would mean she got pregnant at 13. With a huge crush on Kakashi, I don't think she would be with anyone else.**

**Story notes:**

**About Kagome being younger, I did that so Inuyasha wouldn't have a chance. You know since this is in the Inuyasha section, people are going to flame me saying "Kagome belongs to Inuyasha!" or "make it an Inuyasha/Kagome/Kakashi/Itachi foursome"… yeah I don't like those that much. Plus after reading my cousin's stories, I don't want to read another Inuyasha/Kagome story in a LONG time.**

**If you guys want me to I'll make Sango 14 and Miroku 15. It doesn't really matter. I just thought it would be stupid if I made Inuyasha and Kikyo the same age and everyone else younger.**

**Kagome's hand sign confusion, because I don't want her to be perfect, she's strong and smart and not excellent chakra control is kind of normal or used too much. Besides I always get confused with them so why can't a character?**

**Rin is like that because I don't want to start liking her and make her go with Kakashi.**

**Okay, okay the next chapter is the good one.**

**_Chapter 6: Rin's plan_**

**Rin**

'That hagome is such a ho!' Rin thought stomping through the streets.

As she was walking she thought about something. She smirked evilly. "I'll call this operation: Good-bye Kagome."

Rin whispered to a girl who she recognized as a Kakashi fan-girl "Pass this down to all the Kakashi fan-girls you know, tell them to pass it down too. There's going to be a meeting at the hidden training grounds at six o'clock."

Rin looked as the girl whispered to a few girls that whispered to other girls. Rin crossed her arms and smirked. 'I have to start setting up the meeting.' She turned to the hidden training grounds, only fan-girls new about it.

Occasionally, either Kakashi, Hiashi, Asuma, or Itachi fan-girls would talk about them at one of their meetings (Or any other guy that might have fan-girls.)

Rin made a spot on the training grounds look like a stage. In about an hour the girls who usually arrive early will show up.

In about two hours all of Kakashi's fan-girls arrived. Rin was kind of nervous.

"What's this all about!?"

"Yeah, I could be throwing darts and kunai at a picture of Kagome!"

"Yeah me too, this better be good!"

"Well I could be shopping for clothes and hair products to impress Kakashi!"

"Ha, I have natural beauty so it's only obvious he'll pick me!"

Rin's eyebrow twitched as all the fan-girls were screaming at each other. She cleared her throat loudly. They were still screaming "BE QUIET!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs.

All the girls in the crowd became silent. The whole field was quiet with the exception of the still echoing 'be quiet.'

Rin started pacing left and right with her arms crossed behind her back, in front of them like a leader of a war. "It's come to my attention that Kagome likes Kakashi a lot. As much as I hate to admit this, I think he likes her a little bit too. So I say that we take Kagome down!"

The girls urged her on with interested faces.

"We won't kill her, but we'll ruin her. She'll be so scared she'll never even think about being with Kakashi." Rin explained. "We all may be rivals now, but we'll put that aside for now. When we're sure Kagome's out of the picture, then we'll be rivals again, truce?"

"TRUCE!" all the girls screamed together.

Rin smiled devilishly. "One of us can't break her but together we can!"

"We'll prank her in class!" A girl started.

"We'll embarrass her in front of all the boys!" Another girl continued.

"We'll steal her homework!" A girl shouted happily, now she won't have to make an excuse as to why she didn't do her homework again.

"I have pepper spray I'll burn her eyes!"

"I'll spread rumors about her!"

"I'll super glue her chair!"

Rin turned around and laughed evily, as all the girls continued yelling what they would do to Kagome.

(I don't know about you but I thought that was scary.)

**Kagome**

Kagome was in her back yard training. She was starting to get all her hand signs memorized, not by heart but really close. Her aim with kunai and shuriken had deadly accuracy with her right hand. With her left hand it was barely touching her target.

'Damn, I'm so caught up in ninja training I forgot I came here to perfect my miko powers!' Kagome thought tugging on her hair. 'I still haven't practiced that, and I need some help on it too!'

'Maybe I can ask Kurenai for help. Since she's a genjutsu expert, she must have many methods of concentration and meditation.' At that thought Kagome jumped to Kurenai's house.

Kurenai was panting heavily. Her back was against a tall shaded tree. When she heard a thump in front of her and saw Kagome. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

Kagome grinned childishly and made a peace sign with her right hand. "I came to see if I could train with you, since you're good at genjutsu you must meditate a lot right?"

"Yes, I do" Kurenai nodded. "Wait for me a while so I can catch my breath."

"Okay, I'll wait right here." Kagome sat in front of Kurenai and waited.

Kurenai stood up and announced "Let's begin, are you ready?"

Kagome jumped up and threw her arms up in the air "Yay! About time, yeah I'm ready!"

Kurenai sweat dropped. "Okay, we'll start with my favorite one. Sit down Indian style."

Kagome did as she was told.

"Now close your eyes and take a deep breathe, in and out." Kurenai said breathing.

After a while Kagome got bored and whined "I can't take it anymore this is **_so_** boring!"

Kurenai just stayed calm "I can see why you asked **_me_** for help. You really need it. Just stay calm and relax."

"You have no idea how much that hurt my pride." Kagome pouted and whined some more… "Besides, I can't."

Kurenai frowned "Don't say that you haven't tried yet."

Kagome let out a loud sigh "Fine, I'll try again."

This time after ten minutes Kagome couldn't stay still anymore. When she saw that Kurenai's eyes were still closed she smirked giggling to herself. 'When she opens her eyes and I'll be there and scare her.'

Kagome used all her stealth and positioned her face right in front of Kurenai, and held her breath. Then Kurenai's eyes snapped open and she yelled "**BOO!**"

Kagome screamed and jumped back, glad that she learned how to jump like ninjas now.

Kurenai laughed out loud, Kagome's frightened face and shaking legs was priceless.

Kagome breathed heavily then she noticed she was being laughed at. "Hey, what are you laughing at? I almost peed in my skirt!"

"Of course if it isn't obvious, I'm laughing at you." Kurenai answered when her laughing seized.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, duh, that was mean."

"You were going to do the same to me." Kurenai said back.

Kagome blushed "Oh okay you got me there."

Kurenai smiled at her "Let's continue."

"Okay," the happy-go-lucky girl said happily.

After a few times, Kagome achieved absolute focus. (Lol I used a Xiaolin Showdown quote.") Now she can finally practice her priestess powers.

"Hey Kurenai, do you want to go to WacDonalds with me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, just let me change you can come in or wait here if you want." Kurenai said running in her big house.

"It's okay, I'll wait here." Kagome called.

While Kagome was waiting she observed Kurenai's beautiful garden and wooden tree swing, the tree was a Sakura tree. Some of the pink petals were falling gracefully around the yard. The nice house Kurenai lived in suited the tree. The fresh dark green grass with flowers plucking out complimented the tree too.

Kagome looked up at the blue sky with white clouds. 'I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are doing.' (I don't know why but I hate it when Inuyasha says 'Kagome and the others' and when Kagome says 'Inuyasha and the others' it's like the other characters aren't that important.)

Kurenai waved a hand in front of Kagome's face. "Are you okay Kagome? Are you ready?"

"Huh, sorry, I was thinking. I'm okay, really." Kagome waved her hand in dismissal "Yeah I'm ready, let's go then."

When they were in WacDonalds they started talking about teams to be chosen. Their sensei told them it was coming soon. They both hoped they would be on each others team.

"Hey Kurenai, you know the people I like, who do you like?" Kagome asked taking a bite from her burger.

"Um, that's personal." Kurenai blushed and chomped some French fries.

Kagome sipped her soda and laughed. "Oh come on, we're friends."

Kurenai's eyes slightly widened "We are?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow "Yeah, if you want to be friends."

Kurenai smiled "That would be nice."

Kagome stopped eating and grinned "So, who is he?"

"Asuma, the boy you fought twice that day you went to the hospital." Kurenai blushed. "Who do you like better, Itachi or Kakashi?"

Kagome thought for a minute. 'Can't I have both?'… "No! I'm turning into Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched gripping her hair and shaking her head from left to right.

Kurenai just stared at her. "Who's Inuyasha?"

Kagome stopped at took a big bite out of her burger, when she swallowed; she answered "A two-timing arrogant jerk! Not even worth the time for me to mention him. I fell in love with him, and he likes this other girl too!"

Kurenai looked confused. "Do you like him or is he an arrogant jerk?"

"Both, but it's complicated." Kagome said sadly.

"Is he from here? Ho old is he?" Kurenai asked she wanted to meet this guy.

"No, he lives… far away." Kagome lied. "He's eight-teen."

"Eighteen, what the hell?! Kurenai choked.

"Age doesn't matter there, because he's a half demon and has a longer life span." Kagome declared.

"A half demon, what demon is he the host of?" Kurenai asked.

"Err, from where he lives, there are many demons. Not just demons with tails." Kagome said. "Never mind that, he's a half dog demon."

Kurenai saw the look in Kagome's eyes that said 'drop it'. "Oh, well if you had to choose one who would you pick?"

"I don't know…" Kagome finally answered.

"…" Kurenai sighed 'She's also a two timer.'

"I have an idea to decide…let's play rock-paper-scissors, if I win then I like Kakashi more." Kagome laughed nervously putting her hand out.

"You know that isn't fair." Kurenai sighed. "Here I'll help." In Ketchup she wrote I on the left and K on the right.

"Who did you meet first?" Kurenai asked.

"Kakashi," Kagome asked back.

Kurenai put a French fry on the right. "Who did you like first?"

"Itachi," Kagome answered.

Kurenai put a French fry on the left. "Who have you _known_ the longest?"

"Itachi," Kagome answered. 'This is actually a good idea.'

Kurenai put another French fry on the left. "Who is nicer to you?"

"No doubt, Kakashi is _much _nicer." Kagome laughed slightly.

Kurenai put a French fry on the right. "Who is cuter to you?"

"I don't know they both have different qualities, equal." Kagome bit her nail.

"Don't chew on your nails." Kurenai said putting a French fry on both sides.

"Who makes you laugh?" Kurenai asked.

"Kakashi," Kagome smiled remembering some stuff.

"Last question, who makes you blush more?" Kurenai asked.

"Itachi," Kagome answered.

Kurenai let out a sigh. "That was a waste of time. They're equal."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "I told you."

Kurenai smiled. "In time, you'll know."

"Thanks, soon I have to practice my miko powers. I think my group thinks I've already covered the basics." Kagome said. 'I'm still behind.'

"What are the basics?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Healing, sacred arrows and shikigami, but I don't plan on using shikigami much." Kagome answered smiling. 'I wonder where the group think I am, I hope not too far or I'd disappoint them.'

**Inuyasha's group**

The group was starting to trust Kikyo more now. They didn't like her that much but they started to respect her more. They are currently sitting around a small fire. Inuyasha went hunting ten minutes ago.

"Hey Sango, where do you think Kagome is in her training?" Shippo asked excitedly.

Sango put a finger on her chin. "She's probably very far in her training now."

"She has probably covered the basics, barriers, sutras, weapon summoning, and purification star bolts." Miroku said smiling.

"Impossible, not even I can master those in that little time." Kikyo said emotionlessly. "She might have started them but not master them."

Inuyasha came back with some fish and rabbit. Sango and Kiyo cooked them.

**Kagome**

'Yup, they probably think I'm far in my training.' Kagome thought. "So I have to train twice as hard. The person I know who can train with me in this situation is…'

"Hey Kagome, are you okay?" Kurenai asked. 'She spaces out a lot.'

"Yeah, I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome waved running out.

She ran all the way to the house of the guy who would train her, a taijutsu specialist, Kakashi's 'rival'… Maito Gai.

When Kagome was right in front of his house, he appeared right in front of her. "What brings this delicate, young flower of youth to me?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you'd train with me." Kagome smiled.

"Of course, whenever you're ready." He grinned showing his white teeth.

Kagome blindly stared up at him. When she regained herself she shook her head. "Now, no holding back, I need this training."

"That's fine by me." Gai smiled.

**Rin**

'Starting tomorrow, Kagome will crack and return back to where she came from.'

**Itachi**

'The chunin exams is soon, now I'll see how powerful Kagome really is.' Itachi thought. 'I still can't believe _she _rejected_ me_.'

'I don't even know why I'm letting this get to me.' He thought with a mad expression. 'What time is it?' he looked down at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Oh crap, I told father I'd play with Sasuke!" Itachi yelled running back to the Uchiha mansion. When he went home his brother was already asleep with his play clothes and shoes still on. Their father looked disappointed.

"Where were you Itachi? You promised you were going to play with Sasuke." His father asked.

"I was… thinking. I'll make it up to him tomorrow." Itachi said taking off his shoes.

"Itachi, are you having girl problems?" His dad asked crossing his arms.

Itachi stared. "W-what makes you think that?"

His father smirked "When I was your age that's when I started to like girls."

Itachi thought he was going to give him another hormones lesson so he tuned out his voice, when he saw his father's lips stop moving, he stood up. "Hn, whatever,"

When Itachi picked up Sasuke from the couch and carried him to his room.

Slowly, Sasuke woke up and saw his brothers chin. "Brother,"

Itachi looked down at him and smiled. "Sorry I wasn't here, I'll play with you tomorrow."

Sasuke smiled brightly and jumped in bed. "Thank you."

Itachi nodded and left to his room and fell asleep.

**Kagome**

When Kagome finished sparing with Gai, she walked back home. They trained for two hours and Kagome lost. She had bruises all over body and cuts on her face. She was mad that she lost but didn't take it out on him. She just shook his hand and thanked him for a good fight.

When she went back home, she took a nap and when she went to sleep. Her alarm clock went off early in the morning. She had three hours to train her miko powers.

After training her miko powers, Kagome was too tired to move. She already had good, almost perfect, aim with her arrows, make shikigami, make small spiritual star bolts, and small barriers. Her power to purify things was already good.

'In a matter of time I'll perfect these things. Then I can study putting my spiritual powers into sutras, objects and weapons.' Kagome thought proudly.

She stood up and went inside her father's old house. It was huge and gorgeous but really dusty. 'I'll clean that tomorrow.' Kagome always promised, but she never did.

Inside a box that looked like a treasure chest, was many family scrolls, pictures, money, jewelry, you name it.

Kagome almost mastered all the jutsus but not the kekkei genkai. She couldn't even activate it.

One of her kekkei genkai's abilities was to turn her nails into claws, she can grow them as long as she wants, then choose when to shed them, and transform them into a weapon of choice.

Kagome didn't know why but instead of perfecting her miko powers she concentrated more on ninja stuff. She felt at home here. She even felt more than the feudal era and her own home.

The thing she liked the most was, she had her own name. No more 'the reincarnation of Kikyo', no more 'Inuyasha's wench', no more 'wench', no more 'jewel detector', no more 'school girl', no more 'The girl who Hojo likes'. It was Kagome, Kah-Go-Me.

Kagome looked at her clock. "Ah, I'm going to be late!"

**Rin**

'Let the torturing begin.' Rin thought from her seat.

Her arms were crossed and she was sitting straight. In her teacher's eyes you could see a gold, shiny halo floating over her head. (A halo is that thing cartoon angels have over their head.)

When Kagome entered the classroom, that halo became devil horns.

**Lol poor Kagome, I finally updated!**

**Any questions, just ask.**

**Review and I'll give you a cookie.**

**Don't review, and I'll send my cousin over there. Beware she'll touch you, boy or girl. Bwahaha**

**Anyway this chapter was too long so the chapter that Kagome meets Naruto will be the one after the next.**

**I would have updated faster but, I forgot where I was so I had to read the WHOLE story over again!**


	7. Kagome torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Naruto, if I did, I would combine the shows.**

**Hello, I updated again! Hopefully this one is better than the last, enjoy!**

**Author note: I saw that I have 100 reviews, now I'm scared that I might disappoint all you guys. I hope I won't.**

**Story note:**

**Kakashi and Kagome aren't dating; they just went out to eat. In their minds they wish they were though. Plus they are old enough. Like a reviewer said she was 9 when she first started dating.**

**They are going to be older in a few more chapters then the REAL story begins! –evil laugh- **

**_Chapter 7: Kagome torture!_**

**Day 1: in Kagome's classroom**

As soon as Kagome entered the classroom, she noticed that half of the girls looked… well behaved. Some giggled and smirked when she came in. She just raised an eyebrow.

'Is it because I'm late?' She felt her palms get clammy. She walked over to her seat next to Itachi. Every step she took, her heart felt heavy. Something wasn't right. Half of the girls were staring at her.

Kagome snapped out of it and quickly took her seat. There was a loud gas noise heard through the classroom. Everyone stared at her, laughing. Kagome stood up and looked down. On her seat was a red rubber whoopee cushion. It had a happy face on it and someone drew a picture of a tongue on it.

The teacher dismissed it and lifted up the ninja map guide to write the new assignment.

"Ms. Higurashi, I will _not_ tolerate this behavior in my classroom!" the teacher scolded.

"Huh, what did I do?" Kagome asked looking up.

On the chalkboard was a very good, detailed, smut drawing of Itachi, Kakashi, and in the middle **her**. Over the drawing it said 'I rule, I have two guys!'

"I-I didn't do that!" Kagome yelled shakily.

Itachi's eyes twitched at the drawing.

Their sensei turned around and erased the drawing. "In exactly eight days I will be assigning you to your teams."

That whole day people occasionally looked and Kagome and chuckled. Every time they did so Kgome sunk deeper into her seat.

**Day 2: in Kagome's classroom**

Today when Kagome entered the classroom, all the girls were sitting innocently again. The sensei even believed in their act. 'Innocent, my ass, can't you people see the devilish looks in their eyes?!"

Kagome walked to her seat with caution she looked on the floor…

Nothing

She looked on her desk and chair…

Nothing

Kagome sighed in relief. She sat down and paid attention to the sensei as he was explaining some borders and territories.

After an hour Kagome looked at the ticking clock. "In ten minutes, we'll practice with our kunai.'

**Ten minutes later…**

"Okay class, it's time for kunai practice." The sensei smiled.

Kagome put her notes away and tried to stand up. "What the hell?"

The desk was stuck to her butt!

Kagome looked to her left and sure enough right next to her chair was an empty bottle of clear super glue, and a note…

_Kagome,_

_This is what you get for trying to steal what doesn't belong to you! _: P

'What did I try stealing?' Kagome asked herself.

"Ms. Higurashi, stop daydreaming and get up." The teacher said tapping his foot.

"I can't someone super glued me to the chair." Kagome said panicing. Her favorite pants were ruined.

"Stop acting Kagome and stand up." The sensei demanded.

"Fine, you want me to stand!" She pushed herself up with lots of force, the desk stuck to her. Since it was a table for three people, she couldn't lift the weight and she fell back down. She tried again and the super glue slowly peeled off off the chair slowly. All of the girls were laughing, and some boys were too.

"Ha-ha Kagome has sperm on her skirt again!" A random girl laughed in the crowd.

"Shut up, it's glue!" Kagome snapped.

"I'm sending you home for today. Do you know who did this to you?" He asked writing a pass for her.

"No, but they wrote me this note." Kagome carefully tried to pick up the note.

The teacher walked to her and took the note. Reading it, he asked "What did you try stealing?"

"I don't know…" Kagome said thinking.

"Not what, who." A girl coughed.

Kagome and the sensei raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever's going on here, you better knock it off!" the sensei yelled. He used a jutsu to take the glue off.

"Never mind going home, since I think it's the girls doing this I'll let you train with the boys." He whispered in Kagome's ear. She nodded.

**Day 3: On the road**

Kagome yawned, a Saturday morning. She sat up in bed and stretched. She did her morning routine and left the house, locking it.

"Okay, are you ready?" A girl asked.

"Yes, all I have to do is push you in that slippery water right?" The other girl asked.

"Yup, then I'll 'accidentally' let my pepper spray go in her eyes." She whispered. "Sh, hear she comes. Wait until I give you the signal."

They waited for Kagome to be right in front of the puddle. "Now,"

Kagome saw a girl pushing another girl into a puddle. The girl slipped right in front of her. She looked at her right hand. She was pushing down on pepper spray!

With her fast reflexes, Kagome put her claw shaped hands in front of her face and absorbed the pepper spray.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just fine." The girl smiled fakely.

"Okay, that's good, bye." Kagome waved.

The girl's eye twitched.

"Operation: Burn Kagome's eye, fail." She muttered.

**Day 4: In the classroom**

"I'm going to collect your homework now." The teacher announced.

Most of the class groaned. One of Kakashi's fan girls snuck behind Kagome and stole her homework. When Kagome turned around to get her homework, the girl was gone, along with her homework.

Kagome was searching all over her bag, still no homework.

"Karin Ishida, do you mind explaining why you actually did your homework, In Kagome's writing?" The sensei asked.

"That's mine." Kagome said pointing.

"Did you steal her homework?" The sensei asked. When she nodded he told her to stay after class.

"Operation: steal homework, fail." She grumbled to herself.

**Day 5: In Kagome's house**

While the sky was still dark, another Kakashi fan-girl entered Kagome's house through the open bathroom window. The last Kakashi fan-girl left it open for her.

She entered the kitchen and poured out Kagome's sugar and replaced it with salt. She was snickering while doing so. When she heard two loud yawns coming from the living room she stopped and put the sugar away. Right in the knick of time she used an invisibility jutsu.

Kagome took out some cereal, milk, and orange juice.

Kurenai took out the glasses and bowls.

Kagome filled the glasses with orange juice and put the cereal in the bowl.

Kurenai reached over for a napkin at the same time as Kagome reached out for the 'sugar'. They accidentally knocked the sugar over. "I'm sorry Kagome!"

"It's okay I have more." She smiled and walked over to the cabinet. She opened it abruptly hitting the invisible girls face hard. She suppressed her moan of pain.

Kagome replaced the sugar and put some in her cereal and passed it to Kurenai. All of a sudden the window creaked open and they both stared at it. "Okay, enough scary movies right before bed." Kagome shuddered.

From outside the girl became visible and cursed. Her natural beauty was destroyed. Her nose was broken.

'Operation: Switch sugar, fail.' She thought sadly

When Kagome was training in her backyard with Kurenai, one of Kakashi's fan girls snuck inside Kagome's house. She was looking around the house for her bathroom. When she finally found it, she took her toothbrush…

She started to scrub her toilet with it. She scrubbed hard making sure Kagome's toilet was spotless.

When she heard noises coming up the stairs she put the toothbrush back in its place and used an invisibility jutsu so she can watch. Kurenai was going to spend the night over.

"Thank you for the electric toothbrush Kurenai," Kagome started picking up her old toothbrush. "Look at my old one. It's so gross… It didn't look like that this morning."

Kurenai looked in her bag and took out two toothbrushes, red for her and green for Kagome. They both brushed their teeth. "Okay, now let's watch a movie." Kagome said putting her new toothbrush in her bag, just in case she was going to spend the next night at Kurenai's house. Exiting the room she carelessly threw her old toothbrush over her shoulder. That happened to be in the invisible girl's mouth. If she wasn't standing there it would have landed in the trash can.

She started gagging the part with the brushes went in her mouth. She rinsed her mouth.

'Operation: toilet brush, fail.' She thought angrily.

**Day 6:**

'Today is time for my prank!' Rin squealed in her mind.

She saw Kakashi training at their old spot. Old memories of Obito popped in her head. 'Obito wouldn't want me to do this… but for Kakashi, I will.'

"Hey Kakashi, Kagome said to meet her at Ichiraku ramen in an hour." Rin smiled, when she saw the excited look on his face she frowned.

Kakashi didn't noticed and he started to walk away. "Okay, I better get ready then.'

Rin watched his back. 'Kagome is changing him, he's… happy now. I should have been the one to change him not her.' Rin thought bitterly.

'Never mind that, on with the plan.' She ran to Itachi's mansion.

When she landed in front of Itachi's door she knocked and waited for the door to open. When the door was opened by a young lady, Rin saw a big smile on her face. "Are you Itachi's girlfriend?"

"No, I'm Kakashi's girlfriend." She lied. "I came because I have a message for Itachi."

"Oh okay, hold on while I go get him." She closed the door and went to get Itachi.

Five minutes later Itachi came out. "What do you want?"

Rin gulped, he looked and sounded mad. "K-Kagome asked me to tell you to meet her at Ichiraku ramen…" she looked at her watch. "In forty-two minutes."

Itachi's cold glare turned into just a normal stare. "What does she want?"

Rin smirked, "I think she wants a date."

Itachi didn't know if she was smirking because she planned something or she was teasing him. "Okay…"

Rin left slowly away, when she was out of sight she jumped away. "All that's left is Kagome.'

Rin ran to Kagome's house and knocked on the door. When Kagome answered the door Rin forced herself to smile. "Good morning, Kagome!"

"Good morning Rin." Kagome said happily. "What brings you here?"

"Kakashi and Itachi told me to tell you to meet them at Ichiraku ramen in twenty minutes." Rin lied. 'Ha-ha look at this poor sap she looks so happy.'

"R-Really what do they want?" Kagome asked poking her index fingers together.

"I don't know, to talk to you." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll get ready." Kagome said going back inside her house and closing the door behind her.

Rin laughed lightly. She went to her house where she had a large bucket of gross liquid stuff in. She put soy sauce, eggs, fish sauce, and leftover meat juice.

Rin carried it over on the roof of Ichiraku's ramen shop. 'First Kakashi will come, then Itachi, then Kagome.'

As she predicted Kakashi came first. 'Ha a surprise he's on time.' He looked all dressed up and… was holding a flower. Yup, Rin was pissed.

Then Itachi came. He was wearing his normal clothes, just straighter.

Without realizing it, he sat next to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the person two seats on the left of him. "Hey what are **_you_** doing here?!"

Itachi scowled at him then smirked. "Kagome asked me to come here."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What? She asked** me** to come here!"

At that moment Kagome came running and waving with a smile on her face. "Hey guys!"

Right when she was next to the roof, Rin tilted the heavy bucket over the unexpected Kagome. As the liquid fell over Kagome's head, she opened her mouth to gasp in shock. Kagome shivered.

"What the hell?" Kagome screeched. "Is this why you called me over here? Am I **that** annoying?"

"You asked **both** of us to come here?" Kakashi asked coldly.

"Hn…" Was all Itachi said.

"What are you talking about? You asked **me **to come here." Kagome cried. "I smell gross!"

"No Rin said you asked us to come here." Itachi sighed in annoyance.

"No she told me that you two wanted to meet me here!" Kagome yelled grabbing Itachi and Kakashi's collars. "What. Did. You. Two. Want?" She asked slowly. Each word her eyes bulged bigger.

They both clenched their noses. "I think we were set up. Take a bath."

Kagome blushed. "Fine…" she looked at Kakashi. "Hey are those flowers for me?"

Kakashi looked t them. "Yeah…"

Kagome took them from her and sniffed them. "Thank you I love them!"

Itachi walked away. 'Those two losers deserve each other.'

Rin looked at Kakashi and Kagome evilly. Kagome sensed her powerful evil aura. Everyone was staring at Rin, she looked like she would burst in flames.

"I'll walk you home." Kakashi said taking her hand.

"Okay, but you smell like me now." Kagome laughed.

'Operation: Fishy Kagome, complete fail!' Rin thought twitching. 'At least I'm his teammate.

**Day 7: Kagome's house**

Today, Sunday, the day before the genin exams, Kagome was sleeping at Kurenai's house. On a smaller, spare futon side by side. They spent the whole day training and watching movies, but Kagome couldn't help but bring up Asuma. When it came to love and crushes, Kagome just _has_ to stick her nose in their business, even Inuyasha said she would probably play matchmaker with Sesshomaru or Naraku.

Kurenai didn't like talking about her crushes much, so she thought she would get the younger girl embarrassed about Kakashi and Itachi. What a big mistake, Kagome just blushed but rambled on about them.

They were watching a boring horror movie that was a wonder it was considered a horror movie. Since most of the girls were sleeping around, maybe they meant whore movie. They fell asleep during the movie.

The window slowly creaked open and a hand snuck in to push the window fully open. A girls head popped in and looked right, left, up and down. The coast was clear. She slid half of her body inside followed by the rest. She saw them sleeping and went closer. At that moment a gun shot was heard through the TV and the girl jumped up and threw her arms up in the air.

She clenched her teeth and blushed when she found out it was the movie. Since she was one of the girls who succeeded in some of the Kagome torture, the girl who originally thought of this plan gave it to her to do. She accepted it happily.

She looked inside her purse for a cup and a bottle of warm water. She twisted the cap to the water bottle and let the warm water fill the cup. She gulped and took a few more steps towards Kagome. One of her hands was covering her eyes and the other was by her side. That was the hand that had to be put in the water. She reached a hand out and gripped her hand and put it inside the water.

Kagome jolted up frightening the girl. She swallowed half of the water and glared at the girl. "**I said, diet coke, not water.**" She snapped in a low voice. She stood up and walked over to her and threw the water on her face.

"You know what I'm going to do to you know?" Kagome smirked.

'What the hell, was she dreaming? Is she sleep walking?' The girl thought in her mind.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Kagome answered herself slowly. "You and me, outside, now."

The girl was thrown out the window. She landed on her head, when she stood up she was greeted with the ground once again. Kagome jumped on her upper back.

"What the hell?!" The girl yelled standing up. She looked up at Kagome and was hit in the face with a powerful gab.

The girl clenched her face tightly. She was kicked in the butt. She was in the air and Kagome jumped over her and kicked her in the stomach downwards. There was a loud scream into the night. Kagome jumped into the window and closed it. Then she tucked herself back in the futon.

Kurenai's parents rushed out into their backyard. They saw a shadow jump up, but they ignored it. They saw a genin in a LARGE crater, in their backyard. Kurenai's mother ran up to her. Then a thought went in her mind. "Go check Kurenai and Kagome, the window is right next to the place where I saw a shadow jump!"

Kurenai's mother rushed the girl to Konoha's hospital. While Kurenai's father jumped into the window loudly. Both girls jolted up with tired looks on their faces.

"Did you see anyone come in here?!" He asked scanning the room.

"No," they both answered falling back down on their futons.

"Are you sure they jumped near here?" He asked looking under everything and on the walls.

"Yes, we have a genin exam tomorrow so will you kindly leave." Kurenai asked sleepily.

"Yes, princess I know young ladies need their beauty sleep." He smiled jumping out the window.

As the girl was being carried off to Konoha's hospital she muttered under her breath. "Operation: Kagome wets her pants, fail." Then she blacked out.

**Day 8: Last day; in the classroom**

The class just finished taking the genin exams, making seven transformed shadow clones.

This was easy for Kagome, she was so close to forgetting the last hand sign in the transformation, but she remembered a little song her friend Tsunade taught her to remember the order.

The sensei stepped out of the room. He told the names of the graduates. Then he stepped out to calculate how to separate them into three groups.

Kagome was sitting in her class doing her work. Today would be the last day of paper work. She would start going on missions. She would get her headband and finally be able to train with the best of the best and learn her kekkei genkai's.

Today she was excited. It was hard enough to concentrate let alone the whispering kids all around her. When she looked back at them they turned around and started laughing, or giving her looks of disgust.

Then Kurenai walked up to her. "Kagome, how could **you** do that?"

Kagome looked confused. "How could I what?"

Kurenai looked down. "Sleep with the sensei to pass."

Kagome stared at her wide-eyed. "What, who said that?!"

"I don't know they're all talking about it. They said you wanted to be the youngest graduate this year so you had to graduate this time." Kurenai said sadly.

Kagome snapped, she stood up, fist clenched. "Who started this rumor?!"

"What do you mean _rumor_ it _is_ true." A tall girl smirked.

"Thanks for answering me!" Kagome shouted, gabbing her fist on her chin. She flew back and hit the now crumbled wall.

The fourteen year old girl tiredly stood up and wiped the blood off her mouth. "Aw, did I hurt the widdle girl's feelings?" She pouted, slapping Kagome's cheek.

Itachi watched Kagome as she became red with anger. 'She fights well.'

"Oh yeah! Catfight!" A pervert yelled.

Kagome kicked the girl in the stomach three times. When she bent over and grabbed her stomach Kagome lifted her up by her shirt and started spinning her rapidly above her head. After a while she threw her overhead onto a girl who tried to help her.

"Why are you girls doing this to me, what did I try to steal?!" Kagome asked breathing heavily.

"Our guys, you don't even live here and you're trying to take them from us!" A girl yelled.

At that very moment Kagome felt so, not at home anymore. "Just because I like them doesn't mean I'm stealing them! Why me, what about you guys?"

"They like you too." A girl said calmly. "That's why we picked on _you_."

Itachi

Kagome looked down sadly. "If you weren't such fan-girls they'd like you too!"

"Oh and you're any different?" the same girl shot back.

"I may be a fan girl but not as much as you guys!" Kagome spat.

They heard the door jiggling and froze. They all ran back to their seats.

"Ah, who did that to my wall?!" the sensei screeched.

Kagome glared around the room, the people who were going to point at her gulped.

"We don't know." Itachi said slowly.

"Very well, your teams are…" The sensei read.

**I'm going to stop it there ha-ha-ha. **

**Yeah I know I was mean to Kagome but what do you expect? Of course they'd gang up on her because the guy they like likes her.**

**The reason Itachi's fan-girls don't attack is because they don't know he likes he a little bit. Hell, he doesn't even know.**

**I thought it would be cute and sad if Kakashi brought a flower.**

**Anyway I want to thank Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami for beta-ing for me and helping me come up with an idea for day 6, lol that one was my favorite.**


	8. Meet your teams and Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. If I did I would cancel it because some people hated my characters.**

**Authors notes:**

**Yes, yes I know that the last day was a little weird for their age. They did this to my cousin actually except for graduating instead, getting special attention in band.**

**Plus, that was the meanest thing we could think of.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, my internet turned off on me.**

**Story notes:**

**Okay, I've been trying to follow the original plots and ages but I looked information on leaf Wikipedia, and They gave me different information so I'm just going to make this my story, I'll still follow the plot but not ALL the details. **

**Okay I'm not sure if I said 'Kakashi will be in this chapter' but he isn't. He's in the next one.**

**Sango and Miroku are 14 and 15**

**_Chapter 8: Meet your teams and Naruto Uzumaki!_**

"When I call your teams, you may go to lunch." The sensei said clearing his throat.

Kagome was tapping her nails against the desk in an irritated manner. 'He better call my team first!' She needed to through a tantrum somewhere. Hello, she was ten and a half years old and people were accusing her of sleeping with her sensei!

Whatever happened to her being so at home here? Why was she the enemy of most girls her age? She knew now, it's because of boys. 'From now on I'm putting my ninja way before boys, I didn't even come here for boys. I came here so I could train and not be a nuisance to my friends. Wait, do I even have a ninja way?'

Kagome perked up when she heard Itachi's team being called. Itachi grunted and left. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes 'What did I see in him? He's just another Inuyasha. Maybe I have gone crazy in this time. Kakashi, on the other hand, is nice and notices me. He's like my best friend. Maybe I don't _like_ them; maybe I just want them to be my friends.'

"Higurashi Kagome, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, team three." The teacher called.

The three stood up and exited through the shouji door. Kurenai was in the middle but was standing closer to Asuma.

Kagome saw this and sweat dropped. "Oh boy, I'm going to be the third wheel here.'

They sat under a tall shaded fruit tree. They each had their own bento and ate together talking about how the team would work.

'I wonder how they made this team, usually, two boys and one girl, unless we have something supporting the other or strength matter.' Kagome's eyes widened. 'Kurenai and Asuma are strong! Does that mean I'm the weak one?!'

Kurenai looked at her friend, "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome stood up and threw her near-full bento away in the trash can next to them. "Yes, I need to find something out. You guys talk about the team stuff and tell me later."

Kurenai waved at the retreating back of Kagome.

'I have to find out.' When Kagome walked into the classroom, she saw her sensei looking at some book. When the teacher saw her come in, he quickly tucked the book away. "Kagome, what brings you here to visit me in my free time?"

"Um, I was just wondering how you set my team up." Kagome bowed, pretending she didn't even see the book. The title was somewhat familiar though. (Hm, what book could that be?)

He looked at the teams on his paper. "Asuma is the second best taijutsu user and Kurenai is the second best genjutsu user."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and cut in to what he was going to say. "So, does that mean I'm the second best ninjutsu user?"

"No, in fact ninjutsu is your worst." Her sensei laughed.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Kagome pouted. "Then why am I on this team?"

"I was going to tell you this later, but you have two teams." He smiled. "You are good at Taijutsu and Genjutsu, not ninjutsu, so there are two teams, your chunin exam team and an extra team that need one more member. We filled every team so basically you're just an extra."

"Huh, how can I have two teams?" Kagome asked. She didn't like the feeling of being an 'extra' either, but what could she do about it? Nothing, that's what, so she just had to deal.

"Your teams are team three and team two. Team two just left on a mission and will be back in a while, maybe a few days or a week." Her sensei informed. "Besides, the Hokage said you wanted extra training. Now that you have your Konoha headband, this is part of your training, double the missions, and your sensei for team three will train you some more when you have no missions… I pity you."

"Who are the people in team two?" Kagome asked. 'No more taking it easy, no more sleepovers with Kurenai. I'm gonna cry! '

"That's a surprise." Her sensei teased. "I'll tell you this though. You'll just **love** this arrangement."

"Fine," Kagome pouted. Why did he have to tell her this? Now she was even **more** curious!

"I'll send you a summons when you will meet them." He said pushing her out.

When she was outside, he slammed the door lightly and locked it. 'No more interruptions, now I can read my book peacefully.' He took out his 'Icha Icha passion' book and began reading. (I'm making this the second volume.)

Kagome smiled. 'I thought I was the weakest in the class, I guess I have to try better with my ninjutsu.'

That moment the bell rang, now she was going to meet her sensei.

The three students were sitting in their seats waiting for their new sensei, he/she wasn't late yet, but he/she wasn't early either. About five minutes later a tall woman entered the door.

'So this is my new class. Well done.' She looked at them for a moment. "Oi, I'm your new sensei, call me Arimatsu-sensei, Ari-sensei for short."

"Are you Ryoku Arimatsu?" Kurenai asked.

Ari smirked and said "The one and only."

Asuma and Kurenai gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked stupidly.

"You don't know who she is?" Asuma hissed.

"Yeah, of course I know her" Kagome snorted. "…Refresh my memory please."

Kurenai almost fell over. "You weren't here yet when we studied about her. She is a legendary sannin of our time. She was asked to be the fourth hokage if the Yondaime didn't want the position."

Kagome grinned. "Cool, we're going to be trained by a legendary sannin!"

Ari smirked and shook her head. "Nope, that's a maybe. If you guys pass the test tomorrow at five am sharp, then I'll train you."

"What we have a test tomorrow?" Kagome screeched.

"Yup, this is the test that you will take for me to decide if you'll be genin or not."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "We already took that test."

"No, that was the test to see if you _might_ be able to be a genin." She explained.

Kagome groaned out loud.

"Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at noon, don't be late… Oh and one more thing, don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up." She said casually.

The three student's eyes snapped open and they gulped.

"Dismissed," Ari turned around and smiled. 'All those years ago we took the same test, Yondaime-sama.'

They all left back to their homes. Asuma turned left, and Kurenai and Kagome turned right. They all had tomorrow's events in their thoughts.

"So, are there any team things I should know about?" Kagome asked.

"No, just that he's the team leader." Kurenai answered.

"What! When did we decide the team leader?" Kagome asked.

Kurenai laughed nervously.

"Yeah, never mind." Kagome sighed. 'I wanted to be the leader!'

"Why did you leave us at lunch?" Kurenai asked curiously. 'Not that I didn't like it.'

"I wanted to find out why the teams were the way they were. I have two teams." Kagome groaned frowning. "I have double the missions now."

"Are you serious? I didn't know it was possible to have two teams." Kurenai said while laughing at her groaning friend.

"Yeah, I thought so too but apparently not." Kagome sighed. "Anyway I didn't eat yet so I'm going to Ichiraku's, do you want to come?"

"No, I ate remember? You better eat a lot now so you won't be hungry when you wake up. I'll eat something at home in an hour or two." Kurenai said walking straight to her house while Kagome made another left to the ramen shop.

"Oh okay, bye, see you tomorrow." Kagome waved and turned right.

When Kagome finally saw the ramen shop in view, she noticed a small three year old boy eating ramen next to an older woman whose back and head was covered with a brown, slightly torn cape and hood.

'He looks so familiar. He describes the Kyuubi's host so well.' Kagome thought squinting her eyes at him. She sat down next to him and ordered a bowl of ramen.

In the corner of her eyes she was watching him eat. He ate ramen almost as fast as Inuyasha, but neater.

The blonde boy turned to her and grinned. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Who are you?"

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at him confused. For a second there she forgot where she was. "Uh hi, I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Naruto's mom was wearily looking at them through the corner of her eyes. Usually when people found out his name they would attack. Thinking he **was** the nine-tailed fox. She was very worried for her son, she has had depression since her husband, the fourth Hokage, died sealing the beast within their own son. If Naruto didn't have such a big mouth, some villagers and ninja's wouldn't know he was the host of the Kyuubi.

Kagome's soup came and she looked at it hungrily. She snatched a pair of chopsticks, broke them in half and stabbed them into the ramen bowl. She sampled a noodle and squealed. 'This is **so** much better than my instant noodles!'

Naruto and Kagome kept on eating joyfully until a teenaged villager threw rocks at the three of them. Kagome's keen eye saw them stop in back of them with rocks in their hands. In a flash, she quickly used her chopsticks to block all the rocks like kunai.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Kagome spat glaring at them.

"This is just a little payback to the little demon." The teen who threw the rocks answered cockily. He wore a white helmet and had a bandage across his nose. The other one had spiky black hair and a huge scroll carried on his back.

"Leave," Kagome said coldly.

"As if little girl." The other one laughed and threw a heavier rock at her.

Kagome caught it with one hand and crushed it into dust. "I'll give you one more chance, **leave**."

"Don't make me laugh!" The bandaged nose boy laughed clutching his sides laughing.

"Too late I guess." The other one smirked.

Kagome counted down. "5, 4, 3, 2…1" Kagome threw the rock's sawdust at them.

They blocked it with their arms, and laughed. "Leave it to a girl to attack like that."

Kagome then kicked them square in their stomachs and did a hand stand on their heads, when her legs went to the other side each foot kicked one of their asses. When she landed, the hands that were still on their heads clenched their hair harder and she banged their heads together.

"Such a girl attack eh?" Kagome snickered.

They both groaned standing up unsteadily. The spiky haired boy reached for his scroll.

'I still have that 'attack' from that girl.' Kagome smirked "Do you want to see a _real_ girl attack?" Kagome made a clawed fist and pointed it at them. "Pepper spray!"

When the pepper spray oozed out of her clawed fist into their eyes they cried out in pain and retreating back to their homes.

Kagome laughed heartily. 'I'm getting good at this ninjutsu!'

Naruto and his mother stared and gawked at her.

Kagome sat in her seat and took continued eating her ramen. She shot up, making both Naruto and his mom jump and look at her. Her eyes were watery and she was clutching her throat coughing loudly.

"Are you okay?" Naruto's mom asked.

Kagome jumped out of her seat to the back of the store to drink gallons of water from the faucet.

Naruto shrugged and ordered another bowl.

When Kagome came back, her chest was wet and she was smiling cheekily. "Hehe, I ate some pepper spray that was still on my hand, it went on my chop sticks, so when I ate it went in my mouth."

The two watched as she sat down.

Kagome picked up the same chop sticks and was about to stick them into her soup when Naruto's mom snatched them. "Hey those are mine." She whined.

Naruto's mom had Kagome's chop sticks in a napkin and she threw them away. "Remember the pepper spray?"

Kagome slapped her forehead. "Sorry, I forgot I didn't throw them away."

Naruto pointed his finger in her face and laughed. "You're dumber than me!"

Kagome looked down shamefully. 'No! I'm dumber than a baby!?'

They were both fighting over who was dumber or Naruto's word 'dumberer'.

"No you're dumber!"

"Yeah well you're dumberer!"

"That's not even a word!"

"Yeah, it is a word and you're dumber than me!"

"It's not and you're dumber than me, I'm not dumb!"

"Uh-uh you are!"

"You're ten times dumber than me!"

"No you're one hundred times dumber than me!"

"You wish. You're one thousand times dumber than me!"

"Hey you're the one who ate your own attack!"

"Yeah, well you're an infant!"

"I may be an infant now, but when I'm older and stronger, I'm gonna be your next Hokage, Datebbayo!"

Kagome giggled and stopped arguing with him. His mother was watching happily.

"You know what else? I'm gonna kick your butt!" Naruto added.

Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

When Kagome finished eating, she bid them farewell.

She looked at her watch. 'No, I'm late!' she ran home faster. She was supposed to train with Tsunade ten minutes ago. It wasn't every month she came back to that village to train with her.

She barged in her home and Tsunade was listening to Kagome's CD player.

Kagome was panting next to Tsunade. Her knees were bent with her hands on each knee. "Sorry I'm late. I was eating and I lost track of time."

Tsunade took off the earplugs. "That's okay, are you ready to practice our new technique?"

"Hold on I have to change." Kagome said running up her stairs. She went in her room and took out her taiji clothes and armor Sango made for her. She quickly changed and ran back down the stairs.

"Are you ready now?" Tsunade asked with a sigh.

"Yup, let's go." Kagome piped.

They went in the backyard, through the fence and out in the forest. (This forest is small and connected to Kagome's backyard) Tsunade and Kagome practiced their 'super human' punch and kicks. Tsunade was better at punching and Kagome was better at kicking.

"When are you coming over again to train with me?" Kagome asked.

"In three months." Tsunade answered.

Kagome nodded and they continued training.

**000000000000**

"What do you mean 'no ramen'?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome's younger brother, Souta.

"Uh, Inuyasha, we stopped buying ramen since Kagome doesn't go there anymore." Souta said rubbing his eyes. Inuyasha just had to come so late, on a school night.

"Why,** I** still want ramen?" Inuyasha asked rudely looking and sniffing in the cupboards.

"Keep your voice down Inuyasha, my sister was the one who bought the ramen." Souta explained. "I'll ask my mom to buy you some ramen tomorrow okay?"

"Keh, fine, also ask for some candy." Inuyasha said jumping out the door.

Souta nodded and slowly climbed up the stairs. Into his room and tucked himself in bed.

Inuyasha jumped back in the well to his own time, the well was surrounded by his group. Something he didn't want.

"Did you get some?" Miroku asked. He knew he didn't but wanted to rub it in.

Inuyasha glared at him and jumped the opposite way.

"Doesn't Inuyasha feel even a little bit ashamed for free loading off of Kagome's family?" Sango asked.

"Nope I don't think so." Shippo answered.

Inuyasha picked up Shippo and threw him on the floor stepping on him. "Shut up you little runt!"

Sango and Miroku turned around. "I'll start the fire, you hunt for food." Sango sighed.

**00000000000000**

"Kagome, we better go back soon. I have to travel early and you have an important test tomorrow." Tsunade said throwing Kagome one more punch, she easily blocked it and threw her a punch as well. Hers was also blocked.

"Okay, let's go." Kagome said letting out a breath. "You can use my spare bedroom."

They walked back to her house and slept soundly.

**Finally I get to post this! Anyway, I hoped you liked it and thank you to my reviewers and Natsumi!**

**Once again I'm sorry for the long wait! To make it up to you guys, I'm going to update soon so keep watching out for this. If you like it, if not just look at the title and scroll down lol.**


	9. Survival test, Ari sensei style

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Inuyasha. Do you see the name on the side of the books? Does it say my name? No, then I don't own them.**

**Story notes: **

**I know Naruto's mom is dead but seriously, if everyone hated him, who fed him as a baby? Besides, she won't be alive for long. Well, I don't care whether you want to think of her as Naruto's mom, god mom, or a close friend of his parents. Like I said, she's not** **_that_ important.**

_**Chapter 9: Survival test, Ari-sensei style!**_

After three days of traveling to the sound's base, the three teammates finally made it.

A C ranked mission, to retrieve two stolen scrolls from the sound village. That was Kakashi, Rin, and the puppy ninja, Pakkun's mission. The leader was Kakashi.

They were in front of the building that held some sound ninja and their village's scrolls.

Rin ducked further as a sound ninja guard passed by the bush they were hiding in. "What do we do now?" She asked when the ninja was out of sight.

Pakkun raised his small paw. "I have a plan. _Everyone_ **loves** puppies so I'll just distract them with my cute puffy paws and my small fuzzy tail."

They both sweat dropped.

"These are **ninja** not little girls." Kakashi sighed. "You two wait here, I'm going in and when I come back out, I'll have the scrolls. Rin, if a sound ninja sees me take them out."

Rin nodded and sat in a better position so she can watch his back.

**0000000000000000000000**

Kagome woke up early. She sat up, yawned and stretched. She walked to Tsunade's room to ask her if she wanted some breakfast, but the room was empty.

Kagome did her morning routine and almost ate. 'That was a close one.' She didn't feel like throwing up anytime soon.

She brought some weapons and left her house locking the door behind her. The sky was still dark and most of the shops were still closed.

She finally made it to her destination first and then two minutes later Kurenai and Asuma came at the same time.

"Hey you two finally made it." Kagome said yawning in the middle of her sentence.

**00000000000000000**

Ari was soundly sleeping in her bed. Her alarm would go off in four hours, at nine o'clock.

She was going to take her time. It was a part of her sensei's method. Tell the students to be _really_ early, they get hungry, come much later than said, and fight until they know 'teamwork', then if they can learn teamwork, then they pass.

Ari knew her students were strong and had the potential, but they also all had traits that weren't good with ninjas. Kurenai was a pushover and when it came to Asuma she would always side with him, even if she knew he was wrong, Asuma wanted to be the leader in **everything**, Kagome, the third wheel of the group, had a kind heart which could be a disadvantage against enemies, yet she can be easily angered, which wouldn't be good in battle, seeing as she easily let's people get under her skin.

Beep

Beep

Beep

**Crash**

Ari slammed her fist into another alarm clock. Every day she broke another alarm clock. Soon they might not let her buy anymore.

"It's time." Ari stood up and did her own morning routine. 'Do they have what it takes?'

**000000000000**

Where the heck was their sensei! It's been hours and if you looked at Kagome you would think her mouth was a waterfall, a noisy waterfall at that. She was drooling and snoring. That's how she slept when she was sitting.

Kurenai and Kagome were sleeping back to back. Asuma was leaning against a tree coolly. He was on Kurenai's side, watching them, more like Kurenai as she slept.

Kagome woke up slowly and cracked an eye open. She noticed her sensei still hadn't arrived and how Asuma was staring at the girl leaning against her back and smiled in her mind. She heard a rustling noise from behind her so she pulled Kurenai up and jumped out of the way.

Kurenai woke up and jumped out of Kagome's hold. They looked at the spot that they were once in, which was now occupied by three kunai.

Ari jumped out of the trees. "Hey what are you guys doing here so early?"

"You told us to come here at five am sharp!" Kagome snorted. "Why did you throw those kunai at us?!"

"Did I say that? I meant nine am sharp." Ari said in a sarcasm voice.

"Why did you make us come so early?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah, I have better things to do." Kagome raged on.

Ari smirked. "Like what Kagome?"

Kagome blushed embarrassingly, "Trying to improve on my jutsus and kekkei genkai."

"What do you mean 'improve'?" Ari smirked. She was already getting to Kagome. "You can't even use your kekkei genkai and most of your jutsus. I doubt you even know what they are."

Kagome crossed her arms and inwardly twitched. "I can use them, I just don't wanna."

"Introductions will be made **if **you pass, I don't want to waste my time getting to know you if I'll only know you today. Anyway here are the rules. I have two silver bells, right here, in my pocket. You can use any jutsu or weapon. Just try to get a bell before noon." Ari was cut off.

"There are only two bells." Kurenai pointed out.

"Yup, one of you brats won't get a lunch." Ari said grinning. "And that brat will be sent back to the academy."

"Well basically, if you don't get a bell by noon, you don't get a lunch and one of you will be sent back to the academy. If two of you get one before noon then nobody will get sent back to the academy but the one who didn't get a bell, won't get a lunch and will be tied to that pole to watch the other two eat. If nobody gets a bell by 1:00,** all **of you fail."

All three of the students gasped.

"That's not fair!" the two girls yelled.

"So, that's why you didn't let us eat breakfast." Asuma said. 'I can't believe I fell for that.'

"Yeah, I guess you're not a great leader." Ari mocked. "And Kurenai, I thought you'd be able to see through my deception, I thought your eyes could see through anything."

Seeing all their angered expressions Ari could see that she got all of them angered. "Are you all ready to get this over with and go back to the academy? I think none of you guys will pass, so this might just be a waste of my time, begin!"

They all nodded angrily and jumped in the trees.

Ari smirked. 'They're good hiders. I don't even know where they are. Not for long.'

**000000000000000**

Ari was right next to Kurenai. She didn't notice her.

'Where's Ari-sensei?' Kurenai thought shifting to look through the wholes of the leaves.

"Kurenai die!" Ari screamed from behind Kurenai. She grabbed Kurenai's shoulder to scare her.

Kurenai was scared and screamed loudly. When Kurenai fainted, Ari hid her chakra with a jutsu and hid her body.

Ari smirked and ran to Asuma. 'Perfect'

**000000000000000**

"That was Kurenai." Asuma looked back. 'What did she do to her?'

Ari watched as Asuma ran through the trees. 'Now fall into my genjutsu.'

Asuma halted. He saw Kagome standing over Kurenai's body with a bloody kunai in her hand.

"Only two people can pass. I don't think I want you in my way." He heard 'Kagome' say.

He saw Kagome stab Kurenai's back on last time. 'Kagome' didn't even see him there, she jumped away. Asuma decided to avenge Kurenai and kill Kagome.

**000000000000000**

Kagome jumped through the trees looking for Kurenai, she heard her scream, but she couldn't find her. Aside from that, Kagome thought something was wrong with her senses. She couldn't sense Kurenai's chakra anymore.

She stopped when something shiny caught her eyes. The bells were next to a tree. Kagome squinted. She saw a thin shiny wire. Kagome threw a kunai right next to the bells and a net sprung up. 'This is mere child's play.' She made a thin chakra string to the kunai and pulled the kunai back and threw it at the bell, and then it turned into an acorn.

Ari appeared right in front of her. "I found you."

Kagome leapt at her. "It's about time!"

Ari and Kagome fought for a while in taijutsu. Ari was serious about this fight and didn't hold back that much. 'I've never had to fight full strength with a genin nor chunin before.'

"What have you done to Kurenai?!" Kagome demanded.

"Nothing, what ever would I do to a genin?" Ari laughed.

"Tell me now or else." Kagome frowned.

Ari laughed, "Or else what?"

Kagome smirked. "This!" Kagome made spiritual gloves and punched the air. The hard gust of wind pounded against Ari and she flew back.

'This can't be possible.' Ari teleported, 'I'll let Asuma do his part.'

'Damn, she got away." Kagome cursed, she sensed Asuma nearby.

She turned around and in a flash Asuma was in front her; he was glaring at her with cold evil eyes.

"H-hi, Asuma are you okay?" Kagome asked. 'Why is he glaring?'

Asuma put on his knuckle knives and he threw Kagome some punches that she dodged.

"What's wrong Asuma?!" Kagome looked in his eyes, they were covered in darkness.

"As if you don't know, you killed her!" Asuma snapped.

Kagome gave a confused look, "Who, Ari-sensei? She just teleported away."

"Don't play dumb, you killed Kurenai." Asuma snarled.

Kagome's confused look deepened. "Why would I kill Kurenai? She's my best friend."

Asuma clenched his fist. "You said… you said that only two people can pass and you didn't want her in the way."

Kagome's eyes widened as she protested. "Asuma, you know me better than that. I wouldn't hurt anyone just so I can pass."

Asuma shook his head. "But I **don't** know you. I never really liked you. When I finally start to like you, you go and do something like this."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "Why are you saying this?"

Asuma stared at her seriously. "I'm going to avenge her death." He plunged forward.

**000000000000000**

Ari was waiting for Kurenai to wake up while thinking of ways to get her. She couldn't believe how easily she turned Asuma against Kagome. They had to work harder on teamwork.

Kurenai slowly stood up with a groan.

"Hey Kurenai, you better go to your teammates. One of them is gonna kill the other." Ari suggested, more like demanded.

Kurenai's eyes widened and in a flash, she took off to search for her teammates.

Why would they kill each other? Was this a trick?

**000000000000000000**

Asuma was already on his knees. He was too tired from attacking Kagome. He used too much chakra. Kagome just stood in front of him and dodged all of his attacks, one after another. She was also tired but he was more tired than her.

"Asuma stop this nonsense. I didn't kill Kurenai." Kagome yelled. It was obvious that her feelings were still hurt from when he said he didn't even like her.

"I know what I saw. I believe what I see with my own eyes." Asuma stood up and charged again.

"You're using too much chakra. You might pass out soon." Kagome said in her caring voice. When he didn't stop, she became pissed. "Fine have it your way!" She threw purification bolts at him and he dodged half of them but was still rendered paralyzed.

Asuma couldn't move and waves of pain traveled throughout his body. 'What did she do to me?'

'This is my chance.' Kagome ran up to him. Her fist was curled tightly ready to be impacted with Asuma's gut.

Kurenai stepped in front of him with her arms stretched out. "No Kagome, don't hurt him!"

Kagome redirected her punch in the last second. Instead of her fist crashing him, it crashed a few trees down.

Asuma looked up at Kurenai. No blood, wounds, and she was still alive. "Kurenai, you're alive?"

Kurenai looked back at Asuma forgetting about Kagome. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw Kagome kill you." Asuma thought to himself. "It was probably genjutsu."

Kagome went back to her group. She healed Asuma then Kurenai. "She wants us to go against each other."

Kurenai nodded and noticed the thick tension from Kurenai and Asuma. 'Just what exactly happened? Should I ask? If Ari-sensei wanted us to go against each other, her plan is unfortunately working.'

While Kagome was healing Asuma, he noticed that she was looking down and she wouldn't look him in the eyes, not even face. "Kagome, I'm sorry about what I said. I was just mad. I didn't mean it."

Kagome smiled a fake smile. "It's okay, even if you did mean it, I forgive you. Besides, you said that you were starting to like me, right?"

"Right, but I didn't mean it." Asuma said, he new Kagome's words weren't real. He would find a better apology later.

"So what's the plan Asuma?" Kurenai asked. 'I wonder what he said to her.'

"I don't know. One of us won't get a lunch and might be sent back to the academy." Asuma answered truthfully.

Kagome bravely stood up. "That will be me. You two make a good team. Who knows, we might get the bells before noon, so I'll still be apart of the team, I just won't get a lunch."

Kurenai gasped, "No Kagome, don't be a hero. You have a limited time here. If you can't be a ninja this year then…"

"I know, but you guys have a future here. I came for the training. We are a team, we are one, and we're going to take her down!" Kagome grinned.

Kurenai smiled at her dreamily. 'She's a great leader.'

"Asuma, I'm not trying to take your role as the leader but for this, no leader, just suggestions." Kagome picked up a stick and drew her plan out on the dirt. "Does everyone know the plan?" When they nodded she used her foot to erase her pretty bad sketch.

**00000000000000000000**

As Kakashi was walking inside the cave entrance to the tower, Rin was dreamily looking at his back. Pakkun was scratching his head with his hind foot. He didn't even realize that Kakashi was spotted by a sound ninja and neither did Rin.

Rin ran inside following the ninja and _her_ Kakashi.

Kakashi opened up a drawer and pulled out six scrolls. Two of them were from his village, the ones he was sent to retrieve. He tucked them into his jonin vest and turned around. He was surrounded by six sound ninjas!

'Rin, what happened to her and Pakkun?' Kakashi took out a kunai and stabbed two sound ninjas to make a path.

"Kakashi, you were spotted!" Rin yelled, Pakkun on her shoulders.

Kakashi grabbed her arm, "I know, you're a little late, run!"

**000000000000000000000**

The three students stay perched on the tree. They finally saw their sensei walk past them. Kagome gave them the signal.

Asuma jumped down and tried kicking the unsuspecting sensei, when she dodged the hit Kurenai used her genjutsu and grabbed her.

Kagome appeared with a grin plastered on her face. "You lose, we got you."

Ari just stood there, he smirk turned into a laugh. "You think that's it, if you want these bells you have to be prepared to kill me." With that said she elbowed Kurenai's stomach and was released from her grip and genjutsu.

Kagome growled. "My plan didn't work! Asuma, do you have another plan?"

"Yeah, instead of capturing her, we just corner her and beat her up." Asuma suggested.

Kurenai put her hand over her mouth. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Not if we want to pass. You heard her." Kagome answered. "That's a good idea Asuma let's put your plan into action."

After they finally found her, they all fought her together. She was outnumbered and she fought seriously.

Ari tried to separate them again, she faked a yawn. "You guys should fight me one-on one, you're just in each other's way."

"No, we fight as a team. If one of us has to go to the academy we all go." Asuma answered back.

Ari stopped fighting and she smiled. "Congratulations, you all pass."

They all had happy dumbfounded looks. "W-what, we pass, how?"

Ari sighed, she liked the action in this test but she always hated this part, the part where she has to explain the **whole** thing. "Teamwork is the key to your missions. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death. For example,"

Ari flashed away and pulled a kunai to Asuma's neck "Kurenai, kill Kagome or Asuma dies!"

All three of them gasped at both her speed and her request. Kagome fearfully looked over at Kurenai, while twitching.

Ari spun the kunai around her finger into her pocket. "That's what happens when you're on a mission. After getting someone taken hostage, you will have to face a difficult decision, and someone will die."

Kagome's shaking stopped and she let out a breath. 'I wonder if she would have… no not Kurenai.'

Ari walked away to a blue stone carved with small letters. "Come here."

All three of them cautiously walked to her.

Ari pointed at the stone "Look at this… The numerous names carved into the stone. All of these names are heroes praised by the village. They are all K.I.A"

The three looked sad and scanned at the names. What Kagome saw made her shiver. She would never take her eyes off that name.

"Well, you guys past so early I never got to give you lunch and tie you on a pole. That was going to be my favorite part. Anyway, team 3 will start their first mission tomorrow!"

"We did it!" Kurenai yelled jumping. She pulled Kagome with her.

Asuma just smirked.

When the group left, Kagome stayed staring at that one name.

If this was a list of **killed** ninja heroes, why was the name Kimbamaru Higurashi, her father, there?

The weird thing was that the name was a little bit over the middle of the stone, so his death would have been a long time ago. How can that be when he comes over every year asking her and her brother to be ninjas?

It didn't make sense but it was getting late so Kagome just decided to go back home.

**The end! Sorry if it wasn't that good, but I'll try to make the next one better. Oh yeah, thanks to my beta, Maya and my editor, Natsumi!**

**Also my internet turned off again so I better not make any promises as to when I update.**

**Anyway, this chapter and the last chapter only had a little bit of Kakashi but the next one has a lot!**


	10. Rin, kidnapped by the enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Inuyasha, if I did, Kagome would be in Naruto.**

**Sorry this chapter is short.**

_**Chapter 10: Rin, kidnapped by the enemy!**_

Kakashi, Rin and Pakkun were all running from the enemies, for a day already. Each step they took, two more ninjas came. Kakashi was further ahead of them. He didn't want to risk the mission by running as slow as them.

Rin wasn't really paying attention to what was behind her. She focused more on trying to keep up with Kakashi. She felt something grasp her right foot. When she tilted her head she saw a sound ninja and screamed.

When Kakashi heard her loud shriek, he turned around to see that his teammate was captured by three sound ninja.

'Damn, there are so many!' Kakashi thought. 'There's no other choice, I have to use it!' Lightning formed on his hand. "This is it, Chidori!"

He had to use the Chidori once more, sure many of them were taken out but there were still too many. He tried to use the Chidori again but he didn't have even close to enough chakra.

"Pakkun, take these scrolls and go get help!" Kakashi commanded tossing him the scrolls.

The puppy nodded and ran off.

A sound ninja tried to follow the puppy but was blocked by Kakashi. "Where do you think your going?"

Soon Kakashi revealed his sharingan eye in hopes of turning this battle upside down.

**00000000000000000000000**

Team 3 was already fed up. All these lame missions sucked. The last mission was unbearable, they had to test bear traps! Kagome used to always watch ninjas on TV. They looked so cool, mysterious, and strong. At first Kagome thought as soon as they got through these missions they would get the real ones, but no it was the same crap over and over again!

When they reported to the hokage that the mission was complete he searched for another mission they could do.

The hokage scanned the scroll for another D ranked mission. "Pick up cans and garbage from the river…"

"Ah, I'm sick of these lame missions!" Kagome yelled. "If I knew this was going to be my training, I just would have entered a 'Save the earth program'!"

Asuma and Kurenai both elbowed her. She shouldn't talk to the Hokage, Asuma's dad, like that, even though they secretly agreed with her.

The Hokage just sighed and pulled out a different scroll. "That's just how it works, Genin do D and low C ranked missions."

Kagome twitched and made a crazy face, "You've got to be kidding those are **not** missions. They are babysitting, dog walking, trash picking, playing with kids, root picking, doing people's laundry, fetching lost pets and **testing out bear traps**, I want something exciting!"

All of her team just stopped fighting her. They all new she had a point. Ari wanted to hit Kagome something but she held back from doing so.

"They **are** missions, missions so you can improve so you can gain more experience and do a higher mission." The Hokage explained. "Even though it's against the rules, I'll make you a deal, if you can do ten D ranked missions in three hours, I'll let you do a B ranked mission soon."

"Are you serious?! Thank you, thank you thank you!" Kagome beamed.

"Here's the catch, no help from your sensei and the test begins now." He added.

"Oh thank Kami!" Ari yelled out loud.

"Thanks!" Kagome and Kurenai said sarcastically in unison.

Asuma took the scroll of their missions. "Let's go team 3!"

**00000000000000000**

Kakashi wouldn't give up this fight, on his, his village, and his father's pride.

He took out half of them, maybe there was about seventy now.

He had the scrolls so his mission was complete. He could have run anytime. His mission was already carried out.

If he was his old self he would have just left Rin. Now he wouldn't do that because Obito seemed to be a part of his soul and his words always came to mind.

Every time that little part of him just wanted to leave, Obito's voice would ring in his head. **'Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash… but those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash!'**

A sound ninja kicked Kakashi to the ground. "I'd kill you now but we still need you. You'll be the messenger. If they don't give us the scrolls in four days, we **kill** the girl."

With that said the remainder of the sound ninja took the unconscious wounded girl to a new base.

'I…failed.' Kakashi thought before he let his mind slip into darkness.

**0000000000000000000**

"Mission 1: Walk three large Great Dane dogs until they get tired." Asuma read.

"I guess we won't be able to do that be ranked mission huh?" Kurenai sighed.

Kagome tapped her chin thinking hard. "Don't count us out just yet, I have an idea."

They both looked at each other questionably but decided to put that aside and follow her.

When they each picked up the three large dogs, Kagome sat on the dog she was assigned to walk. "If we sit on top of them, they'll get tired faster and we'll still have energy for the next mission."

"Hey that's a good idea, but won't it hurt the dogs?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope these are strong dogs that are used to pulling heavy things on their back. Well, not all of its kind, but these were trained." Kagome smiled.

Kurenai could barely hear her because Asuma kept on laughing yelling 'This is so fun!' while riding his assigned dog. She just got on her assigned dog as well.

They ran for a while and the dogs finally started panting so they were returned.

"Mission 2: Deliver eight pounds of ramen to Akimichi Chouza" Asuma read.

"Mission 3: Paint over graffiti" he continued. "Mission 4: Pick fruits from an elder's tree."

"Should we split up?" Kurenai asked.

"It'll be faster. I'll deliver the ramen, Kagome you paint over the graffiti, Kurenai you pick the fruits, over there." He pointed at their stations, which weren't far from each other's. "When you're done meet back here." He stuck a kunai to the ground and they all jumped to their stations.

Asuma thought his mission was easier said then done… sure he could easily carry the heavy wait but every step he had to stop and wait for the liquid to stop splashing around.

Kurenai enjoyed her mission very much. The old woman even said she could have some fruits for her troubles.

Kagome on the other hand was pissed off at her mission. Painting over graffiti and drawings were one thing, but painting over pictures and mean words about yourself was aggravating.

She saw drawing of people hanging her and she had x for eyes, some pictures were graphic and she painted over the words that said, 'Kagome sucks', 'Rin is stupid.', 'Kakashi's so hot!', 'Itachi's sexy!', and all this other junk.

The first one done was Kurenai, she waited for her team. Thirty seconds later, Kagome came. Kurenai burst out laughing. Kagome had red paint on her nose and some white smeared on her face.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked. She wasn't in the mood for humor right now. She just saw the scariest picture of her.

"You look like a clown!" Kurenai answered still laughing.

Asuma finally came and stared at Kagome's face. "What happened to you?"

"Well, first I tripped into white paint, and then I accidentally scratched my nose with red paint on my fingers." Kagome answered, she tried to take off the paint with water but it wouldn't come off. She needed soap. So she'd be the 'freaky girl' for today.

"Mission 5: Make a prince laugh." Asuma read, "It says that this boy hasn't laughed in a long time and ordered this village to humor him."

"Let's get this over with then." Kagome sighed.

They walked to a large building where the prince was waiting to be entertained. Once he was entertained he would go back to his kingdom.

When Asuma and Kurenai walked in the door they saw his deep pout and angered eyebrows. It made them gulp. As soon as Kagome went in he just glanced at her and started to laugh.

Kagome kept her emotionless face on and turned around, "Mission complete."

The little boy pointed at her, still laughing, "That's the ugliest girl I've **ever** seen!"

Kagome twitched and her aura spiked. She had to be held back by her teammates so she wouldn't pound the hell out of him.

The prince stood up to the refrigerator and pulled out two eggs. Then from his pocket he pulled out a slingshot. Before anyone saw it coming, he aimed the two eggs into each of her eyes. "You may leave now."

Kagome growled in her throat and wiped the egg from her eyes. "What's the next mission?!"

Asuma jumped but read the next mission. "Mission 6: Find a small golden locket, last seen in the sand box." He read over the other missions, "While I do that mission, Kurenai can do mission 8: accompany a busy man's son while he goes to the store. Kagome can do mission 7: Catch some fish for Ichiraku's miso soup. While you're there you can wash your face, just buy a soap bar."

Asuma found the locket easily.

Kurenai accompanied the boy while he bought groceries. It was kind of hard seeing as he kept on trying to buy toys and candy.

Kagome finally washed off all the white paint but the red paint just smeared everywhere, she caught many fish, but the problem was when she went back to the group, she smelt like fish.

Plugging his nose Asuma read the next mission. "Mission 9: Bring back Princess, another missing cat."

"Wait, when I was picking fruits, I saw that cat!" Kurenai announced.

"That's great let's go get her." Kagome said happily.

"Uh, it's a boy." Asuma corrected.

"What retard would name a boy cat princess?" Kagome asked laughing. "Either way let's get this over with."

They finally spotted the cat, he was sleeping on the corner of a fence, but when it heard them getting close it woke up and ran, he was very fast and wouldn't let anyone get close.

"This isn't working! We need some kind of bait." Kurenai looked over at Kagome, "Hey you smell like fish."

"I know you don't have to rub it in!" Kagome scoffed.

"No, Kagome you can be the bait! It's our only chance." Kurenai begged.

"Fine, but you owe me." Kagome said lying on the ground.

From inside her bag, Kurenai pulled out a paper fan and blew Kagome's fishy smell to the cat. When he came close enough, Kagome grabbed him and the three of them ran to return the cat.

"We're finally at the last mission!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I… don't believe it. Mission 10: Massage Aizen's feet. We have to massage that old man's feet, for an hour!"

Kagome paled. "Oh no, not me, I smell like fish, I was bait! I want to take a bath! YOU do that!"

Kurenai felt sorry for her friend. "Kagome, you go home and take a bath, we'll…** massage**, the guys feet." Kurenai said softly shivering at the word 'massage'.

"That's not fair!" Asuma groaned "What, why does **she** get a break?!"

"Asuma, she smells like fish and has red paint all over her, not a good combination." Kurenai explained.

"Why isn't that a good combination?" Asuma asked curiously.

Both Kurenai and Kagome blushed heatedly. "N-nothing, never mind that just let her go. I'll take the left foot you take the right. Kagome, we'll meet you here in an hour, be on time."

Kagome zoomed passed them. "Thank you, bye!"

**0000000000000000**

"This is so gross." Asuma grumbled under his breath.

**Crack**

**Crackle**

**Snap**

The old man moaned.

"Oh my god, I broke his foot!" Kurenai cried.

"No you didn't that was good, do it again, just like that." Aizen sighed.

'This isn't right, good thing Kagome isn't here.' Kurenai thought, in her opinion, Kagome was too young to hear this, or maybe she was just a pervert.

**000000000000000000**

After Kagome's bathtub was filled with warm steamy water, she took in her radio and put it on the sink's counter far away from water. She put in bubbles and bath salts. She did a little twirl before turning on her radio. It was **so** nice to take a bath when you were **this** dirty and smelly.

The water was so warm it made her have a hint of a blush on her face.

She liked the songs that were playing. Occasionally she daydreamed about being Kagome Hatake or Kagome Uchiha, Hatake being her first choice. Her life right now was so comfortable.

Kagome didn't even realize that she had gotten too comfortable and fell asleep.

A loud bell was heard, that was what woke up Kagome. She shivered, the water was freezing. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh no, I only have ten minutes to get ready!" She quickly drained the water and put the shower on. Then she put shampoo on her head while scrubbing the soap anywhere on her body. Once the soap was rinsed away she put on conditioner, and then she rinsed that off as well.

When she was done in five minutes, she quikly put a towel around her body and ran in her room to change. It was a good thing she set up her clothes before taking a bath.

She had thirty seconds to meet her team, but it took ten minutes to run there. Hopefully they'd wait for her.

'Yes they waited!' Kagome cheered in her head. Her smile disappeared when she saw the serious look on their faces. "What happened?"

"You didn't hear that bell?" Kurenai asked. "One or more ninjas have been kidnapped."

"Also Kagome, you're late. If we don't get to the hokage's office in four minutes, we don't get that B ranked mission!" Asuma snapped.

Kagome gasped and grabbed both of their hands and hauled them to the hokage's office.

5

4

3

2…

"We made it!" Kagome yelled. She looked at the hokage who was talking to a small brown puppy seriously. 'Is he crazy?'

"Good, a new B ranked mission has come today. Kagome, when I sent you on those ten missions you didn't participate in one at all." The hokage said folding his fingers together. "While Kurenai and Asuma were doing mission ten you were taking a bath, correct?"

Kagome gulped, "Y-yes,"

"For that, you won't be aloud to go on this mission **_until_** you master two of your jutsus. I'll be nice enough and let you choose them, dismissed." The hokage said boldly.

Kagome was looking down shamefully the whole time, when he dismissed her she bowed and ran home to master two new jutsus. Was this a blessing in disguise?

When Kagome left the building Kurenai stepped up for her friend. "That's not fair, she had to jump in a river to catch fish and we made her bait."

"I know, but if she's going on this mission she needs to know some jutsu. Kakashi and Rin, her other team mates, are the best chunin here and according to Pakkun, they were defeated, or about to be defeated." The hokage explained.

"Kakashi is her team mate? That's why it was a secret." Kurenai announced smiling. "She'll be happy to hear that."

Asuma didn't pay attention much to what Kurenai just said. "So father, who else will be on this mission, if the enemy is as strong as you say, there should be more squads,"

The hokage smiled. "You're as smart as ever, I'll also be sending team 9 (Gai, and two of the girls that tried to 'attack' Kagome, you pick them, if you want you can even give me two names.)

"Wait, how did you know we would let Kagome take a bath?" Kurenai asked confusedly.

"I didn't, if you guys didn't let her take a bath, then I'd tell her that she'd have to stay and train for suggesting riding the dogs." The Hokage answered.

"Oh okay." Kurenai said nervously, she forgot that he had this crystal ball thing.

"Now go do your mission." The Hokage dismissed.

They both nodded and set off to the gates. The other group will be sent as soon as they were summoned to the hokage's office.

**00000000000000000**

Kakashi rested against a large boulder. He needed to regain his chakra if he was going to face ALL of those ninja again. Hopefully, Pakkun already made it to the village. If not, he would save Rin on his own.

He still couldn't believe he couldn't defeat them. There was a lot, if he had just a little more chakra he could have beat all of them.

**0000000000000000000**

Kagome sighed looking through her jutsu, she chose the two she wanted to master, but she couldn't so she kept on training.

All of a sudden Ari, in a puff of smoke appeared before her. "Oi, I was sent to help you."

Kagome looked down. "Fine, I need help learning these two."

When Ari looked at them she laughed. "This one looks so easy! This one looks hard… but really cool."

Kagome nodded, she thought both of them were cool, that's why she picked them.

Ari motioned Kagome to copy her movements. "Let me see you do the hand sign."

Kagome perfectly made the correct signs.

Ari nodded "Do them again, and again, and again… no you missed one! Try again, continue doing them, yeah, again, don't stop there, okay perfect! The hand signs are good now when you do them, close your eyes. When you sense the presence of your attack, release some chakra."

Kagome did as she was told and shots of fire or ice was made whichever she wanted.

Ari grinned with satisfactory. "Now for the hard one, let's see, Kagome, sorry but you can't use this one yet. You haven't found your partner yet?"

Kagome scratched her forehead. "My partner, what do you mean by 'partner'?"

Ari chuckled while she talked. "I can't tell you that… then you'll just pick your partner randomly. I'll tell you when I see you have the right partner."

Kagome let a strained sigh out, "Fine, I'll go find _another_ jutsu." When Kagome found another pretty cool one, she showed it to Ari.

Ari read some important parts in the scroll. "This one is…" (You'll have to find out in the next chapter. : P)

**0000000000000000000000**

Asuma and Kurenai ran from tree to tree in a hurry. Not only did they sense Kakashi's low chakra, but Kurenai had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and in these situations Kurenai's predictions were quite accurate.

"Hey Asuma, what's that?" Kurenai yelled in a whisper voice.

Asuma looked in the direction she was looking at. It was a walking shadow. "That's… Kakashi isn't it?"

Kakashi flash stepped in front of them. "Hi, where is the rescue team?"

Kurenai clenched her fist, obviously offended, but her face didn't show it at all. "We **are** the rescue team."

Kakashi slapped a hand across his forehead. "They only sent two** genin** for this mission?"

"Actually, Kagome and a jonin are also coming, but Kagome broke a ninja rule I guess so she has to learn two new jutsus before coming." Asuma answered. He looked behind Kakashi, nobody was there. "By the way, where's Rin?"

"She was kidnapped by the sound ninja. I wasn't strong enough to save her." Kakashi looked down shamefully. "There are too many ninja to fight. You are just genin."

"Team 9 is coming and Gai is pretty strong. We can beat them and save Rin." Asuma assured. 'Gai' and 'pretty' don't belong in the same sentence.'

"They want a trade, Rin for the scrolls." Kakashi finally said. "The offer stands in three more days."

Kurenai shook her head. "We can beat them! Just rest now, until team 9 gets here."

"What about Kagome and the jonin?" Kakashi asked. "I thought they were coming, shouldn't we wait for them too?"

"We shouldn't wait for her though, she has to **master** two jutsus and… well let's just say her ninjutsu is horrible. She might not even get to come on this mission." Asuma sighed. 'Life is getting so troublesome now-a-days.'

Soon after that was said Gai came.

Gai zoomed in front of them doing his 'good guy pose'. "Are you ready to let the power of youth explode?!"

"Where's the rest of your team?" Kurenai asked searching around.

A stream of tears fell down his cheeks. "They don't have much youth in them… they decided to walk a while ago."

The three of them sweat dropped.

The two girls finally came, and they were all already fueled up and ready to fight.

**00000000000000**

Kagome and Ari were on the way to help the others on the mission, they stopped when they saw a village being destroyed by some sound ninja.

"Kagome, you go help the others, I'll help the village!" Ari commanded.

"Ari-sensei, I don't think…" Kagome started.

"Kagome, you're ready, you've trained a lot today." Ari comforted. "Now go to your teammates, something tells me that things aren't going so well."

Kagome nodded and ran to find her team. She heard a rough voice and stopped to hide in a bush. She looked through the leaves and saw all the teams tied up to logs.

"So, did you brats bring the scroll?" A sound ninja asked one of Gai's teammates.

"N-no, why would we?" She asked right back, tears flowing from her bruised face.

"So we won't have to kill you!" The sound ninja answered slapping her across the face with lots of force.

'Hang on, help will be coming soon.' Gai told her in his head, too bad she couldn't hear.

"Hey, if they don't have the scroll, we might as well kill them now, I mean the time limit is in a few minutes." Another sound ninja suggested.

"Fine, everybody listen, there are only seven of them, and we each want a piece of them so, for every brat is sixteen of us!" The leader announced, and all the sound ninja charged forward.

They all stopped when a girl appeared before them.

"Who are you?!" A sound ninja snarled.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Remember my name because that is the name of the person who will kill you." Kagome answered with a smirk. "I usually don't like hurting people but anyone who hurts my friends, will be hurt by me, 1000 fold!"

**Yay! It's finally time for Kagome to kick butt! Sorry it took me sssooo long to update but my laptop's internet connection was disconnected AGAIN! Well, anyway I'd like to thank Natsumi for all her help, and all you reviewers.**


	11. True strength, Kagome’s kekkei genkai un

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Naruto, if I did; things would've been much different. Cough BORING and STUPID cough.**

**Authers note:**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I can't believe I let my story get to the second page. Feel free to cyber slap me.**

**I'm moving so, I haven't been in the mood to right. Oh and just plain laziness, lol, hopefully I'll update soon.**

**Oi, the first time I wrote this it was 12 pages, it disappeared so I re-wrote it, and now it's… 8! Oh god I'm pathetic! What the hell did I leave out?!**

**_Chapter 11: True strength, Kagome's kekkei genkai unveiled!_**

"Who are you!?" A sound ninja snarled.

The shadowed ninja took a step forward into the light. Her eyebrows were furrowed, lips pursed into a thin line and eyes squinted in a glare at the sound ninja who dared hurt her allies.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Remember my name because that is the name of the person who will kill you." Kagome answered with a smirk. "I usually don't like hurting people but anyone who hurts my friends, will be hurt by me, 1000 fold!" She answered giggling deep in her mind, her 'big talk' sounded so foreign to her. Maybe she'd do it again.

The sound ninjas stared at her dumbly. Then one finally let out a small laugh that the others were holding in. "Big talk for a puny cocky brat! Can you even **spell** your last name?"

Kagome snorted, she hated it when people called her stuff like that, and called her puny. She was a normal height! _They_ were the ones that were tall! She made up her mind that she would pay them back for it by hurting them bad. She really wasn't planning on killing them, she just thought that it was the right moment for a "big talk" She inhaled a sharp intake of breath and lunged forward.

She started to attack using taijutsu, she was doing pretty well, if this was a one-on-one fight, her opponent would be on his back, but there was a lot so unfortunately this would take a **long** time, it was already past half an hour of fighting.

Punching, jabbing, kicking, kneeing, elbowing, throwing, no matter what she threw at them they always popped back up like daisies and attacked her again. She hated killing, hated to see people get killed. She's never killed a human before, but at this rate would she have to start now? She didn't want to, she wouldn't. What would her feudal era friends think? Even though she was fighting she couldn't help but wonder if her friends missed her, or even remembered her.

She sent out a strong jab to the lower stomach only for it to be caught by another ninja. He threw her and she rolled across the ground.

She quickly jumped up back to her feet and tried to kick another sound ninja, but her ankle was grabbed and squeezed, then thrown aside.

She tried to stand up again but her ankle was too hurt to move. 'Shit, what do I do?'

"Hey, one against… all of you isn't fair!" One of Gai's teammates screamed.

"Kagome, get up, I know you can beat them!" Kurenai cheered for her friend. Although she knew she would probably lose. She thought that if she cheered enough Kagome might have the motivation to win.

"It's impossible, if all of us couldn't beat them, she alone can't beat them. Our only hope is that she can hold them off until the jonin come. Hopefully the hokage sent more than four." Kakashi said plainly.

"Don't talk like that Kakashi! Hopefully the bloom of youth will explode within her!" Gai said flashing them his shiny bleached teeth. Luckily for them, he was tied up at the moment so they wouldn't be able to see the dreaded pose.

'Kakashi doesn't have faith in me?' Kagome let out a low growl, and unconsciously she clenched her fists, she winced when she felt a sharp pain on her hand. She looked down to see her palms bleeding and her nails dug deep into her now bloody palm.

"Okay, since you guys keep getting up I'm going to have to stop going easy on you. I wasn't _really_ planning to _kill_ you, but I might have to, to protect my friends." Kagome said boldly, her voice showed a lot of confidence and strength.

"HA go easy on us? If you were going easy on us that would mean YOU were winning! Look at you; you're the one beaten up!" The apparent leader shouted. "You know what? Since you think you're so much better than us, try stopping us from killing your friends slowly." He signaled a few of his men and they approached the tied up konoha ninja.

"If you even lay a finger on one of them I swear I **will** kill you!" Kagome snarled.

The men simply smirked and smacked each of the ninja across the cheek. Except Kurenai, the man who was supposed to slap her just stared at her face. "You know I think I'll keep this one, her face is pretty cute, and look she's even wearing make-up. Are you looking to get laid girl? It looks like you're just begging me, maybe later."

Kagome growled furiously. Her pupils dilated to the point that they almost disappeared and she charged after every single one, and as promised she killed them all. She didn't even notice how or even when she did it. When her pupils finally returned it was like she could see again. She looked down and saw the dead bodies.

She clutched her hair tightly. 'No, what did I do?! What'll my friends think of me now? I'm… I'm just as bad as a demon.' She winced in pain as she felt the pain on her foot return.

'Note to self: Don't piss off Kagome.' Both of Gai's teammates thought at the same time. At that moment they felt thankful that she didn't kill them. After all, they were Kakashi _**and**_ Itachi fan girls.

"Way to go Kagome!" Kurenai exclaimed though if you looked at her smile, the right side of her mouth was curved upwards in a twitch, showing that it was a fake smile. Then again, who could show a real, happy smile to death? 'I can't believe she killed someone though.'

"Enough of this combat fighting, it's time for some ninja attacks!" Kagome said jumping in the air. She tried to ignore the pain on her foot and made a few hand signs and whirls of fire circled around her. She gripped her wrist to store some chakra in her palms, after she absorbed enough chakra, the flames absorbed into her hand.

"What was the use of that jutsu?" Asuma asked to himself. "It would have had an affect if she were right next to her opponent so the flames would have hit them."

"Just watch, you'll see the strength of my clan!" Kagome yelled hoarsely. She opened her fists and flames shot out of them burning her enemies in a large range, one of the sound ninja that was in back of her tried to stop her attack by attacking from behind.

"Watch out Kagome!" Kurenai cried struggling against the ropes. They put some kind of chakra spell on the ropes and couldn't get free. The one who put the spell was probably a strong one if they couldn't break free.

Kagome back flipped and kicked the ninja downwards; she took two steps back standing on his neck, never stopping her flame attack on the others. She let half of them burn, then a thought struck her. 'I can test my kekkei genkai now! It's the perfect time.'

She undid her jutsu, and started a new one. The air around her spiraled around her body, and she floated six feet in the air, and her hair was floating everywhere. Her fingers became claws and her hand became some kind of sharp scale armor. When the wind settled down, she gracefully landed on her feet.

'Now, focus on transforming my claws into a fang.' Kagome thought while dodging kunai and shuriken. Once her claws successfully turned into a fang, she put her right hand's fingers together and the fang molded together, then she watched as they grew. When they were finally the right size, the fang separated from her claws and she held it in her hand before it fell. It was a sword. It didn't have great powers like Inuyasha's sword or Sesshomaru's, but it was almost impossible to break.

Gripping the hilt of her sword tightly in her right hand she repeated again this time with her left hand. She was still dodging dangerous weapons thrown at her, except this time she was hit twice, nothing too serious, but she would have to heal it as soon as possible.

Once the other sword was made, she tightly held a sword in each hand. She channeled some chakra to go into her weapon, and feet and she ran forward once again. Twirling and leaping around cutting the ninja around her. She spun around and around until no other ninja besides her and the ones tied to something were fallen.

She dropped the swords and they crumbed into ashes.

"The way you fought Kagome, it was graceful and youthful!" Gai praised.

"She… did it… I can't believe it!" Kurenai stuttered. This was amazing! Not only did she defeat the enemies alone when we couldn't, she got to show it off to her crush.

Kagome turned around and grinned. She took a step towards them to untie them but her body wore out and she became unconscious.

…

"She could have fainted **after** she untied me." Kakashi complained. It was obvious that he was so jealous of Kagome that he became mad at her. Who wouldn't be? He's a jonin, she's a genin. Yet she alone beat all those ninja when he couldn't in a group. Even though it was because he didn't have that much chakra to fight with, he didn't see it that way.

"Kakashi, she fought this hard to save us, you should be thanking her, not getting mad!" Kurenai snapped, good thing for Kakashi, ropes were tying her back from clobbering his head.

Kakashi didn't reply he just stared at his feet.

"Oh come on Kurenai, he just wants to be the man of the family, eh, Kakashi?" Asuma teased.

Under his mask, Kakashi was smiling and blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kagome wake up! There is like, a worm next to me!" One of the girls shrieked.

Kagome rubbed her head, from the fall to the dirt. Her vision was blurry and her hearing was ringing. She tried to shake it off, luckily, it worked.

"Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome grinned widely and started to rub the back of her head feverishly. "No problem, you guys did most of the work. I'm just glad I was able to help. I'm sure I couldn't have done it without you guys, you weakened them for me."

Kakashi stared at her with amusement. Most girls would try to make a big deal and show off, and even try to make him pay off a depth, mainly to go out with him for a day or a weak, or let her spread rumors that they were together for one day, which he didn't, but Kagome gave everyone credit, and asked for nothing in return.

A gust of green blew in and Gai was in front of Kagome, with flowers in hand. "Dear flower of youth, you fought beautifully, almost as beautiful as yourself, please accept this flower that does not compare with your beauty and strength."

Kagome smiled cheekily and scratched her forehead with one finger. "Um… thanks for the… compliments… um, I'm going to… find Ari-sensei, BYE GUYS!" She waved goodbye, still blushing, and took off running away from the weird guy.

Gai blinked in confusion before dropping his head. "You forgot… your flowers."

Kurenai laughed quietly. "He's so hopeless. Everyone knows she likes Kakashi."

Kakashi wasn't paying attention so unfortunately for him; he couldn't hear what she just said.

Gai growled and walked over to Kakashi, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You, you are my new rival."

Kakashi finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh, did you say something?"

Gai turned red in anger. "You, you think you're so cool with your 'hip' talk! One day I'll show you!"

Kakashi blinked, not getting what was happening and not really caring either.

Gai made his fists ball together in determination before pointing a finger at him again. "I challenge you! Whoever can run to Kagome and back first, wins, and whoever wins is the one who Kagome likes!"

With that said he took off running as fast as he could.

Kakashi stayed in place. "How does that determine anything? So Gai likes Kagome?"

Kurenai giggled at Gai, he was such a fool. "Yup, I guess so."

'Oh great, we have a Kagome fan boy on our team.' Both girls on Gai's team thought.

Soon after that, Gai came back and patted Kakashi's shoulder roughly. "I guess I win this one Kakashi."

Kakashi sweat dropped then cleared his throat. "Um, okay then, let's go."

When they finally arrived at the village, Kagome and Ari were still helping the people recover from there losses.

"What happened here?" Kurenai asked. Ari was fixing houses and Kagome was healing wounded people. Children and adults alike sobbed over dead friends and family. Houses were burned down and had spears though the roof and windows. Kunai and shuriken were scattered everywhere.

"Those ninjas I fought stole many things from this village. They refused to give them up, and they were attacked." Kagome explained healing a guy's broken leg. The whole time she was there she was tending to this guy's wounds, with her miko powers, this would have been easy, but se used too much energy in her last fight. She'd be able to heal four more seriously injured people, but that would be her limit.

"What did they want?" Asuma asked seriously. 'What could be so important, that's worth killing a bunch of villagers?'

"It's a scroll. It's kind of like the clone jutsu, It can take one thousand sand ninja and clone them in five years, but unlike the clone jutsu, these won't pop, it's like fighting real ninjas." Kagome stated sighing. She raised her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "The bad thing is, while I was fighting off those sound ninja, there was a whole other army of them attacking this area, Ari-sensei had to protect the villagers, and they stole the scroll."

"You're kidding me right?" Kurenai asked.

"I wish, just a look at this place and it gives you the truth." Kagome answered. "They… They are going to try to attack Konoha. I don't know when or why."

Asuma clenched his teeth. "This can't be happening."

Gai broke the silence with his positive nature once again. "How may I help this village?"

Kagome smiled. "Ask around and they will tell you what they need help with."

After three days of helping the village, the group decided to return to their village and rest up.

They were about ten minutes away from Konoha gates when Ari pulled them back and shushed them.

She seemed to search around looking for something. When whatever she was looking for was spotted her eyes widened and her teeth clenched.

Kagome really wanted to know what was going on but her instincts told her to shut up.

After a while, Ari turned to face them, her face was pale. "Rock ninjas are attacking the village!"

Kakashi glared at the tree. 'That's the same kind of ninjas that killed Obito.'

"We have to help our village; here you take this part, you, here, you, there, you, there, you, there and me, here. You inform the hokage." Ari ordered.

Kagome jumped to the place she was supposed to guard when she saw a familiar back, and a familiar little boy. It was Naruto and that lady he was with.

"Hey! Over here, it's Kagome!" Kagome whispered in a yelling tone.

She stopped waving however, when she saw three rock ninjas following them.

"Kagome, take Naruto and run." The lady commanded. She took off the brown, ripped cape, and pulled out two kunai.

Kagome stared at the girl while carrying Naruto, who was crying to hard to see that this lady was FAR from his mom.

She had green curly hair that reached her mid-back, one blue eye, the other gold; her face shape was also **very** different from Naruto's.

The lady tossed the kunai professionally to where it stabbed six rock shinobi instead of two.

She grabbed Kagome's hand and fled.

"Who are you really?" Kagome asked holding Naruto closer.

The older girl frowned then smiled. "So, you figured me out huh?"

Kagome used a sleeping jutsu on Naruto so he wouldn't have to hear anything that would be heart breaking.


	12. Author's Note

Alright, for some of you, hopefully most of you, this is going to be good news. I'm rewriting "Motivated for Friends". Three years have passed since my last update, and my writing style has changed. And my writing back then was just so immature and embarrassing. But hey, that could have been enjoyable, I guess. But yeah, I can go forward, but not backward.

It's only fair that I comply with this author rule. If I can tell you five reasons why I disown/stop writing/want to rewrite a story, then I can do it.

*I was confusing with the ages.

(The reason I always changed the ages is because I want it all to fit- I want Kagome to be an older sister age to Naruto, not a mother age, and I want her to be young enough to Itachi's age so I have someone to make Kakashi jealous. Then again, I want her to be old enough to have a teen mind, you know?)

*I want to be proud, at least a little bit, of my work.

*"Relationship" moved too fast.

*My author's notes just make me want to slam my head against something.

*I want a clean slate.

*The writing was immature. (Hm, I wonder if it still is)… Compared to some other writings I see.

*I had a plan for the chapter after what this one should have been. I forgot what it was. If I wrote the next chapter, I'd probably be on hiatus until I remembered the plan.

*I want to get more into one of this stories plot.

*I want Kagome to be more… real. (Not too powerful too quick)

See, I came up with NINE. So I get extra credit or something.

Look out for my story, it'll be rated T, in the crossover section, same title. =)

DRUMROLL!

My re-written first chapter will be posted on CHRISTMAS DAY!

P.S.: Oh, and by the way, if you liked anything from my story, tell me and I'll see if I can or want to put it in the story. xDD


End file.
